SECOND LOVE- more powerful
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Can love be happen second time..." Second love gives you reason to believe in love again...You fell in and out of love once and survived, then you found the ability to fall in love again. And when that second love passes, you'll know that heartbreak doesn't destroy..." A kavi and ishyant based fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all... This is my first ever try on kevi..**

 **Hope you all like it**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **In the bureau;**

A girl was sitting on her desk and was engrossed in the work when she heard a voice-" good morning..."

She looked up and smiled seeing the person.

Girl-" good morning **dushyant** sir..."

Dushyant looked here and there and said-" tum mujhse baat kar rahi ho **ishita..."**

Ishita-" haan..."

Dushyant-" toh phir sir kyu bol rahi ho..."

Ishita smiled and said-" kyunki ye bureau h..."

Dushyant sat adjacent to her and said-" toh kya hua... kitna odd lagta h apne bestie ke muh se sir sunna... pata h.."

Ishita suppressed her laugh and said-" nai..."

Dushyant frowen a bit and said-" Ishita... agar ab tumne mujhe sir kaha na toh mai tumhe mam kahunga.."

Ishita-" really... sir..."

Voice-" morning lovely peoples..."

Ishyant looked up and saw **kavin.**

Kavin-" kya ho raha h?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai bas mai Ishita MAM ko good morning bol raha tha..."

Kavin (stunned)-" kya?"

Ishita-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" haan mam..."

Ishyant looked at each other and kavin was confused.

Suddenly dushyant laughed aloud and said-" apna chehra dekh kar aa.."

Ishita hit his arm and said-" maar daalungi tujhe..."

Kavin understood and said-" kya dushyant... tum bhi na..."

Dushyant controlled himself and said-" achcha anyways... mujhe tum dono ko kuch batana h..."

Ishita-" kya bataana h..."

Dushyant-" aise nai... shaam ko mere saath tum dono ko disco chalna hoga..."

Kavin-" kisliye?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" wo toh waha jaane ke baad pata chalega..."

He got up and went towards his desk.

Kavin looked at ishita and saw that she was still looking at dushyant.

Kavin(naughtily)-" ab toh use chod ke file mei dekho..."

Ishita came to reality and blushed a bit saying-" kya kavin..."

Kavin smiled and said-" jitni jaldi ho use bata dena..."

Ishita smiled and said-" sahi kaha tumne... I'll tell him soon..."

After sometimes, everyone came and all got engrossed in work.

 **Evening;**

Dushyant was standing in the parking lot when kavin and ishita came.

Kavin-" lo aa gaye bhai... ab toh bata kyu jaana h disco..."

Dushyant-" batata hu.. pehlo chalo toh..."

Ishita-" dushyant... hum formals mei hi chalenge kya?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" tum toh formals mei bhi bahut pretty lagti ho... no need to change..."

His words made ishita blush but she controlled herself and said-" flirting haan..."

Dushyant-" yahi samajh lo..."

Kavin smiled and said-" chalein warna late ho jaenge..."

They all settled in the car and dushyant drove to the disco.

 **In the disco;**

Ishyant and kavin reached the disco and ishita said-" ab toh batao yaar..."

Dushyant-" batata nai... dikhata hu..."

Kavin(confused)-" kya?"

He pointed in a direction and Ishita and kavin were stunned to see a girl. She was wearing black jeans and skin fit grey colored sleeveless top. Her hairs were open and she was quite beautiful.

The girl came towards them and said-" hey..."

Kavin-" dushyant.. ye..."

Dushyant held her hand and said-" she is **purvi... meri girlfriend..."**

Ishita was totally shocked. Her heart broker on listening this.

Ishita-" girlfriend..."

Purvi smiled and said-" aur tum ishita ho na... "

Ishita was still in shock.

Purvi-" actually dushyant ne bahut bataya h tumhare baare mei aur mai dekhte hi pehchaan gayi ki tum hi ishita ho... and (turning to kavin) you must be kavin right..."

Kavin tried to smile and nodded.

Purvi forwarded her hand and said-" nice to meet you..."

Kavin kept his hand on her and said-" same here..."

Kavin shook ishita a bit and she came to reality.

Ishita-" waise dushyant tumne kabhi bataaya nai purvi ke baare mei..."

Dushyant-" actually mai aur purvi saath mei college mei the and I proposed her on the last day of college... uske baad ye london chali gayi and I decided ki jab ye waapas aaegi tab sabko bataunga..."

Kavin smiled a bit and said-" congrats..."

Purvi-" thank you..."

There was silence for a minute and finally purvi said-" sab itne chup kyu h...let's go to the dance floor..."

Ishita controlled her emotions and said- " guys mujhe ek important call karni h khabri ko...I'll just be back..."

Saying this, she went out and dushyant said-" ise kya hua?"

Kavin shrugged and said-" you guys carry on... mai soft drink le kar aata hu..."

Purvi-" okay..."

Purvi and dushyant went to dance floor and kavin, without been noticed by them,went out and saw ishita sitting on a bench and was sobbing silently.

He went towards her and sat adjacent.

Kavin-" ishita..."

Ishita(sobbing)-" tumhe kaisa laga tha kavin... jab tumhe pata chala tha ki sneha kisi aur se pyaar karti h..."

She kept her head on his shoulder and cried silently.

Kavin controlled herself and said-" bilkul aisa laga tha..."

Ishita(crying)-"mere saath itna bura kyu ho raha h kavin... pehle rahul ne mujhe dhokha diya... phir itni mushkil se dobaara dushyant se pyaar hua... aur..."

Kavin-" ishita... samhaalo apne aap ko... aur andar chalo..."

Ishita-" nai..."

Kavin-" dushynat ke liye ishita... warna wo kya sochega ki uski bestie iss moment mei uske saath nai h..."

Ishita wiped her tears and said-" shaayad meri kismat mei uski bestie rehna hi likha h.."

Kavin kept his hand on her shoulder and they got up and went inside.

As soon as they entered in dushyant came to them and said to ishita-" kaha thi tu yaar... kabse wait kar raha tha..."

Ishita-" wo bola tha na khabri se baat karni h..."

Purvi-" ishita are u okay?"

Ishita-" haan..."

Purvi-" phir tumhare aankh ko kya hua... I mean tumhara kaajal faila h..."

Ishita-" wo actually aankh mei kuch chala gaya tha... shaayad iss wajah se..."

Kavin-" so purvi.. tum karti kya ho?"

Purvi-" wo actually.. kuch nai..."

Kavin(stunned)-" kya?"

Dushyant laughed a bit and said-" actually iske papa industrialist h... toh abhi isne MBA complete kiya h aur next year se ye apne papa ki company join karegi..."

Ishita-" toh phir isne aisa kyu kaha.."

Purvi smiled and said-" philhaal toh kuch nai karti na... total velli..."

Kavin laughed at this and said-" sahi h..."

Ishita-" achcha ab mai ghar jaa rahi hu..."

Purvi-" itni jaldi..."

Ishita-" actually kuch pending files h... issliye..."

Dushyant-" chalo mai tumhe drop kar deta hu..."

Ishita-" nai dushyant... mai cab le lungi..."

Dushyant-" maine kaha na..."

Ishita-" dushyant..."

Purvi-" dushynat sahi keh raha h Ishita... its not safe to go alone..."

Dushyant-" see... ab no more argument... chalo...bye kavin... (Dushyant patted purvi's cheek) bye purvi..."

Ishita-" bye purvi... bye kavin..."

Kavin and purvi-" bye..."

They went and kavin said-" mai bhi chalta hu... bye purvi..."

Purvi-"" I guess tujm dushyant me saath aaye the toh you must be without your vehicle..."

Kavin-" ya but I'll manage..."

Purvi-" tum manage kar loge.. par mai nai..."

Kavin-" kya matlab..."

Purvi(hesitantly)-" matlab ye ki mujhe car chalane nai aati aur mere driver ko urgent kaam aa gaya toh wo chala gaya... toh tum mujhe that drop kar doge... please..."

Kavin smiled and said-"theek h..."

Purvi smiled widely and said-" thank you..."

And they also went.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So I wrote it... hope you all like it... I know its short but it is an introductory chapter...**

 **Tell me should I continue or not...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all... This is my first ever try on kevi..**

 **mithi, Guests, Candy126, Sania ali, Duo's girl MAHI, Ashi, krispy krissane, tanwi, reina, Kaviin's Fakuu, Priya... Thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **After a week;**

Ishita was sitting on her desk and doing her work when dushyant came and said-" good morning yaar..."

Ishita looked at him and pasted a smile saying-" morning..."

Dushyant sat adjacent to her and said-" tu theek h na..."

Ishita simply nodded.

Dushyant-" jhoot kyu bol rahi ho... mujhe pata h ki kuch baat h..."

Ishita-" nai dushyant... koi baat nai h.."

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita-" pakka dushyant..."

Dushyant-" phir tumhara mood kyu off h?"

Ishita looked down and said-" wo... bas aaj mummy ki yaad aa rahi thi..."

Dushyant side hugged her and said-" bas itni si baat...chal tera mood abhi theek kar deta hu..."

He got up and said-" chal..."

Ishita-" kaha?"

Dushyant held her hand and said-" tu bas chal..."

He dragged her to cafeteria and Ishita followed him silently.

He made her to sit on chair and said-" tu baith... mai abhi aaya..."

Ishita sat their confusingly.

Suddenly dushyant came with something ishita said excitedly-" hot chocolate cake..."

Dushyant kept the cake on table and said-" mujhe pata tha isse tera mood theek ho jaega..."

She pulled his cheek and said-" thank you..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" sirf thank you nai madam... tumhe meri help karni hogi..."

Ishita(while eating)-" kaisi help?"

Dushyant-" aaj purvi ka birthday h... aur mujhe uske liye gift lena h... so you will help me..."

Ishita stopped eating and looked at him.

Ishita-" purvi ka birthday..."

Voice-" yaha ho tum dono aur mai kab se tum dono ko andar dhundh raha hu..."

They turned and saw kavin.

Dushyant smiled and said-" haan... wo ishita ka mood theek nai tha toh issliye madam ko cheer kar raha tha... by the way aaj purvi ka birthday h... aur usne tum dono ko invite kiya h..."

Kavin looked at ishita and said-" aahhmmm...dushyant..."

Dushyant-" no argument guys... tum dono ko aana hoga..."

Ishita-" lekin..."

Dushyant -" Ishita mai jaa raha hu ACP sir se baat karke hum dono ke liye half day leave lene ke liye taaki tum mere saath mall chalo... phir hum saath mei party mei jaenge... okay..."

He got up and went.

Ishita(teary)-" kitni koshish kar rahi hu tumse door rehni ki par..."

Kavin kept a hand on her shoulder and said-" samhaalo apne aap ko Ishita..."

Ishita wiped her tears and she too went in the bureau.

 **Evening;**

Ishyant had bought the gift and now they were at ishita's house and were getting ready for the party.

Dushyant-" jaldi madam..."

Ishita-" aa gayi..."

Dushyant was stunned to see her. She was wearing sky blue colored evening gown and her hairs were opened with curls on the ends. She has done a little make up but in spite of this look, her face was dull.

Dushyant smiled and said-" bahut pretty lag rahi ho yaar.."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" thanks"

They went towards the party and kavin too came their at the same time.

Ishita-" yaar purvi dikhai nai de rahi h..."

Voice-" hello everyone..."

They turned and saw purvi standing. She was wearing white colored anarkali suit with silver work on it. Kavin was stunned to see her but he immediately jerked his mind thinking-' stop seeing her... wo tumhare dost ki girlfriend h..'

She came towards them and said-" mujhe bahut achcha laga ishita ki tum aur kavin aaye..."

Kavin-" happy birthday purvi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" thanks..."

Ishita-" happy birthday.."

She forwarded a gift and she accepted it saying-" thank you ishita...waise ishita mujhe na ek aur gift chahiye..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Purvi-" maine ishita se bola na..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" okay kuch nai bolta mai..."

Purvi-" better... haan toh ishita... dogi na mujhe gift..."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" kya?"

Purvi-" dushyant ne mujhe bataaya tha ki tum bahut achcha gaana gaati ho... toh you'll have to sing a song..."

Ishita-" mai.. but...purvi..."

Kavin-' kya but yaar... kaafi din hue tumhara gaana sune..."

Ishita-" par kavin..."

Dushyant-" please..."

Ishita-" achcha theek h..."

Purvi-" kya baat h... hum itni der se keh rahe h...toh nai... dushyant ne kaha toh ek baar mei haan..."

Dushyant looked at ishita and said-" dosti ki h... nibhaani toh padegi hi..."

Purvi-" right... so... ladies and gentleman... may I have your attention please..."

All looked at her and she continued-" so guys... aaj humare beech h ishita.. jo ki bahut achcha gaana gaati h... and she'll sing a song for us..."

All of them clapped and purvi gave mike to Ishita.

Ishita slightly glanced at dushyant and started singing...

 _ **Do lafz ki h... baat ek hi h...**_

 _ **Kyu darmiyaan phir ruki ruki**_

 _ **Reh bhi na paaye... keh bhi na paaye...**_

 _ **Kyu bewajah h ye bebasi...**_

 _ **Tumme hum h... humme tum ho**_

 _ **Tumse hum h... humse tum ho..**_

 _ **Kismato se milte h do dil yaha..**_

 ** _Har kisi ko nahi milta yaha pyaar zindagi mei.._**

 ** _Har kisi ko nai milta yaha pyaar zindagi mei..._**

 ** _Khushnaseeb h wo jinko h mili ye bahaar zindagi mei..._**

 ** _Har kisi ko nai milta yaha pyaar zindagi mei..._**

While singing, she was remembering the moments she spent with dushyant... their friendship... his care for her... which was making her more teary...

 _ **Pyaar na ho to... zindagi kya h...**_

 _ **Yaar na ho to... bandagi kya h... hoooo...**_

 _ **Pyaar na ho to... zindagi kya h...**_

 _ **Yaar na ho to... bandagi kya h...**_

 _ **Tujhse hi har khushi h... Tere dam se aashiqui h..**_

 ** _Jaan le..._**

 ** _Mil jaaye hum toh sab kuch sahi h.._**

 ** _Phir iss tarah kyu... hai ajnabi..._**

 ** _Tumme hum ho... humme tum ho..._**

 ** _Tumse hum h... humse tum ho..._**

 ** _Kismato se milte h do dil yaha..._**

 ** _Har kisi ko nai milta yaha pyaar zindagi mei..._**

 ** _Har kisi ko nai milta yaha pyaar zindagi mei..._**

The song ended and everyone clapped. With this, ishita came to reality and quickly wiped ehr tears but dushyant noticed this.

Purvi-" wow ishita... tum seriously bahut achcha gaati ho..."

Ishita-" thanks..."

After the cake cutting, ishita said-" purvi I'm sorry... mujhe ghar jaana hoga..."

Before purvi could say anything, dushyant said-" kyu?"

Ishita(without making any eye contact)-" bas thodi tabiyat sahi nai h..."

Dushyant-" ishita... kuch toh h jo tum chupa rahi h... kya baat h?"

Ishita looked at him and said-" har baat tumhe batana zaroori nai h dushyant..."

Dushyant was shocked and hurt on this and ishita said-" kavin... kya tum mujhe ghar drop kar doge..."

Kavin nodded and said-" sure..."

They went and dushyant was really hurt because this was the first time ishita talked to him like this.

Purvi noticed this and said-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-"nothing..."

He went to soft drink counter and took a cold drink but accidentally his soft drink got mixed with whisky and without noticing, he drank it.

All were enjoying when purvi noticed dushyant. She went towards him and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-"hmmmm..."

Purvi(shocked)-" tum... tumne drink ki h..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" nai toh..."

Purvi-" oh no... come on... tumhe ghar drop kara deti hu... ramu kaka..."

She called her driver and she too went along with dushyant to his house and dropped him.

 **After a week;**

Dushyant was sitting on his desk lost somewhere when kavin came up and said-" dushyant ye file..."

But saw him lost.

Kavin shook him a bit and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant came to reality and said-" huh... haan..."

Kavin-" kya hua tujhe... itna pareshaan kyu h..."

Dushyant-" yaar purvi ka behavior mujhe samajh nai aa raha..."

Kavin-" matlab..."

Dushyant-" matlab yaar... do teen se badli badli h.. na theek se baat kar rahi h.. na message... in fact mai jab bhi call karta hu kehti h busy hu... I'm just so much confused..."

Kavin-" chill yaar... hoga kuch..."

Dushyant (cutting him)-" aur ye ishita... ye bhi mujhse theek se baat nai kar rahi h... pata nai use kya hua h... itni upset kyu ho gayi h wo.."

Kavin-" dushyant chill... tu na mere saath mall chal.."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Kavin-" tera mood theek ho jaega thoda ghoomega toh...ab chal..."

Dushyant-" mera mood nai h yaar..."

Kavin dragged him saying-" mood ban jaega... ab chal..."

 **In the mall;**

Kavin and dushyant were just roaming when dushyant spotted something and became shock.

Kavin saw him and said-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kavin... wo dekho..."

Kavin looked at the direction where he pointed and he too was shocked.

There, purvi was standing with a guy and they were feeding ice cream to each other.

Kavin-" ye kaise ho sakta h..."

Dushyant-" ek minute..."

He took out his cell and dialed purvi.

Dushyant-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan bolo..."

Dushyant-" kaha ho tum?"

Purvi-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" mujhe tumse milna h..."

Purvi-" mai abhi apne ghar pe hu... meri friend kavita aayi h milne... so hum baad mei milte h... bye..."

She disconnected the call and dushyant said while controlling himself-" jhoot bola usne..."

Dushyant stormed towards her and kavin followed him.

He went near purvi and said-" toh ye h kavita..."

Purvi turned and was shocked to see them.

Purvi-"dushyant... tum yaha..."

Dushyant-" haan... achcha hua yaha aa gaya na?"

Purvi smiled and said-" well right... mai tumhe khud hi bataane waali thi.."

Kavin-" kya?"

Purvi-" meet him... Siddhant... Ye mera boyfriend h..."

Dushyant was shocked beyond words.

Kavin-" boyfriend..."

Purvi-" yup...actually dushyant... I was bored of you... issliye I made another boyfriend... and now its all over... sorry..."

Dushyant went from their hurt and angrily and kavin said-" mujhe laga that ki tum dushyant ke liye perfect ho... usko samjhogi... par tum... just leave it... you are such a characterless girl... ameer baap ki bigadi beti..."

He went from their and purvi smiled saying-"crazy guys..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... what will happen next... Stay tuned to know...**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all...**

 **Levisha, mithi, Duo's girl MAHI, pramodini shanbhog, krisspy krissane, Guest, Miss Faku, Ashi, Luv duo ND purvi, Sherin, ashwiniathwal... Thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

"How the hell she can do this to dushyant..." Ishita shouted at the top of her voice.

Kavin was scared a bit and said-" ishita... calm down yaar..."

Ishita-" calm down... my foot! uski himmat kaise hui dushyant ke saath aisa karne ki... unbelievable..."

Kavin-" yaar mai bhi shocked hu ki purvi aisa kaise kar sakti h..."

Ishita-" usne dushyant ke emotions ke saath khilwaad kiya tha... mai use kabhi maaf nai karungi..."

Kavin-" mai bhi..."

Ishita-" dushyant kaha h?"

Kavin-" ghar pe..."

Ishita took her bag and said-" abhijeet sir se keh dena ki mujhe urgently jaana pada..."

And without waiting for the reply, ishita went and kavin thought-' kitni care karti h ye dushyant ki... kaash wo iska pyaar samajh paaye...'

 **After sometimes;**

Ishita reached his house and ringed the bell.

DM opened the door.

DM-" arrey ishita tum..."

Ishita entered in and said-" namastey aunty..."

DM-" namastey beta..."

Ishita-" dushyant h aunty..."

DM-" pata nai beta use kya hua h... jab se aaya h apne room mei udaas baitha h... poochu toh bol raha h kuch nai..."

Ishita-" mai mil sakti hu aunty..."

DM-" arrey kyu nai beta... dekho shaayad tumhe bata de..."

Ishita-" ji aunty..."

Ishita went towards his room and saw that dushyant was sitting at the edge of the bed and was lost in his thoughts.

Ishita went and sat adjacent to him and kept her hand on his shoulder.

With this, dushyant came to reality and looked at her.

Ishita was stunned seeing him crying.

Ishita-" dushyant... tum... tum ro rahe ho..."

She extended her hand in order to wipe his tears but dushyant moved a little back.

Dushyant-" kyu aayi ho yaha?"

Ishita(stunned)-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" tum toh mujhse baat nai kar rahi thi na... ignore kar rahi thi mujhe... phir achanak kyu..."

Ishita(teary)-" I'm sorry dushyant... par pichle kuch dino se mai bahut upset thi... wo..."

Dushyant(cutting her)-" wo kya haan... "

Ishita-" I'm really sorry dushyant... I know maine tumhe purvi ke birthday par bahut hurt kiya... but seriously dushyant... uss din mujhe mummy ki bahut yaad aa rahi thi..(teary). ab mai itni lucky nai hu na ki mai apni mummy se jab chahe baat kar lu... wo toh iss duniya..."

She started crying and said-" I'm sorry..."

Dushyant immediately hugged her and said-" I'm sorry ish... I didn't mean to hurt you... mai... sorry yaar..."

Ishita hugged him back and said-" no... I'm sorry..."

They separated and ishita said-" tu theek h na..."

Dushyant looked at her and said-" tujhe kya lagta h..."

Ishita smiled sadly and said-" mujhe pata h pyaar khone ka dard kya hota h..."

Dushyant side hugged her and said-" I know..."

Ishita-" waise usne theek hi kiya..."

Dushyant instantly separated and said-" kya?"

Ishita smiled and said-" tujh jaise bandar ke saath rahega bhi kaun?"

Dushyant-" you..."

Dushyant took a pillow and before he could hit her, she got up and said while running-" bandar..."

Dushyant too got up and started chasing her. The room filled with their laughter and noise. They ran for almost 10 minutes.

Suddenly, kavin came and he was shocked to see the scenario.

Kavin-" kya ho raha h ye.."

Ishyant stopped running and looked at kavin.

Ishita adjusted her hairs and said-" nothing yaar..."

Dushyant glared her and said-" what nothing, isne mujhe bandar bulaya.."

Ishita-" haan toh... kya galat kaha..."

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita-" dushyant..."

Kavin-" stop it...poora room messed up kar diya h tum dono ne... bulao aunty ko..."

Ishyant together-" nai... hum room saaf kar rahe h..."

Ishyant started cleaning the mess and after sometimes, trio settled while having coffee.

Suddenly something struck ishita's mind and she said-" oh no..."

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" mujhe ek bahut important file complete karke ACP sir ko kal dena h..."

She sipped her coffee in a go and said-" bye..."

She got up and was at the door when dushyant said-" ishita..."

She turned and said-" haan..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" thanks..."

Ishita too smiled and said-" apna khayaal rakhna... kal milte h.."

She went and kavin said-" kitni care karti h na ishita tumhari..."

Dushyant-" wo toh h..."

Kavin-" apna gham bhula ke wo humesha dusro ko khush karti rehti h..."

Dushyant(confused)-" gham... kaisa gham..."

Kavin-" aahhmmm... kuch nai.. tu dhyaan rakh apna... mai chalta hu... bye.."

Kavin went and dushyant thought-' aisa kya gham ho sakta h ishita ko...'

 **Next day;**

Everyone was busy into their work when ACP sir called kavin in his cabin.

Kavin-" yes sir..."

ACP sir-" Kavin mai tumhe ek mission ke liye bhej raha hu..."

Kavin-" kaisa mission sir..."

ACP sir-" humei pata chala h ki kuch terrorist attacks hone waale h... aur ismei Mr. Vishal malhotra ka haath h..."

Kavin-" sir ye toh..."

ACP sir-" mashoor industrialist Mr. Vinod malhotra ke chote bhai h..."

Kavin-" haan sir..."

ACP sir-" tumhe inke ghar pe Vinod ji ki beti PURVI ka bodyguard banke jaana h.."

Kavin(stunned)-" kya?"

ACP sir-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" k.. kuch nai sir..."

ACP sir-" maine aisa issliye socha kyunki purvi ghar pe hi rehti h... toh tum saari information aaram se nikal paoge... aur iss baare mei maine vinod se baat kar li h...

Kavin-" okay sir..."

Kavin came out from the cabin and thought-' ab mujhe uss purvi ka bodyguard banna hoga... achcha hi h... pata chal jaega kitne logo ko dhokha de rahi h ye...'

Voice-" kya kaha ACP sir ne..."

He came to reality and saw dushyant.

Kavin-" ek chota sa mission h... kal se hi start karna h..."

Dushyant-" achcha ek baat batao..."

Kavin-" kya?"

Dushyant-" mujhe samajh nai aa raha h ki ishita ko aisa kaun sa gham h jo usne bataaya nai..."

Kavin signed and said-" usne apna pyaar khoya h dushyant..."

Dushyant-" wo abhi tak uss dhokhebaaz rahul ko le ke upset h..."

Kavin-" nai dushyant... uska dobaara dil toota h..."

Dushyant (stunned)-" kya?"

Kavin-" baaki tum usi se pooch lena dushyant... mai nai bata paunga..."

Saying this, he went towards his desk leaving dushyant in deep thoughts.

 **Evening;**

Dushyant was going back to his house when he saw ishita waiting for taxi.

He went towards her and said-" ishita..."

She turned and said-" haan..."

Dushyant-" abhi beach pe chal sakte h..."

Ishita nodded and they headed towards the beach.

 **At the beach;**

Ishyant reached there and sat on the rocks present.

Dushyant-" ek baat poochu..."

Ishita-" hmmm..."

Dushyant-" kavin ne mujhe bataya tha ki tum kisi se pyaar karti thi... (after a pause) rahul se break up ke baad..."

Ishita looked at sea and said-" thi nai.. mai toh abhi bhi usse pyaar karti hu..."

Dushyant-" kaun h wo..."

Ishita-" jaan ke kya fayida... wo kisi aur se pyaar karta h..."

Dushyant smiled sadly and said-" hum dono bilkul ek jaise h na... humari situation bhi ek hi jaisi..."

Ishita looked at him and said-" dushyant... bhool jao purvi ko... kya pata... tumhare naseeb mei koi aur better ladki ho..."

Dushyant too looked at her and was first time lost in her smile.

He too smiled a bit and said-" shaayad..."

 **Next morning;**

Kavin reached purvi's house and met with vinod.

Vinod-" ACP pradyuman se meri baat hui thi... tum kavin ho na.."

Kavin-" ji..."

Vinod-" tumhe jitna samay lena h le lo... par agar mere bhai iss terrorist attacks mei shaamil h... toh use kadi se kadi saza dena..."

Kavin-" aap iski chinta mat kariye..."

Just then, they heard a voice-" dad..."

They turned and kavin was stunned to see purvi. She was in her night dress, her hairs were messed up and it seemed that she has just waken up.

Even purvi was stunned to see him.

Purvi-" dad ye.."

Vinod-" ye h gaurav... tumhara bodyguard..."

Purvi(surprised)-" what?"

Kavin smiled sarcastically and said-" good morning... mam..."

Purvi-" par dad ye..."

Vinod(cutting her)-" koi argument nai beta... mai office jaa raha hu... gaurav..."

Kavin-" yes sir..."

Vinod-" tum aaj se hi apna kaam start kar do.."

Kavin nodded and vinod went from their.

Purvi-" bodyguard haan..."

Kavin-" haan toh.."

Purvi- kyu aaye ho yaha?"

Kavin-" ek bahut hi special kaam ke liye..."

Purvi-" disgusting..."

She turned to go but slipped accidentally. She was about to fall but kavin saved her by holding her arms from back.

They looked at each other and for the first time, they were lost in each other's eyes.

Voice-" purvi..."

She came to reality and jerked kavin. Kavin too made a face.

Purvi-" ji chacha..."

Kavin's POV-' toh ye h vishal... iski toh poori kundali nikalni hogi..."

Vishal-" ye kaun h?"

Kavin-" gaurav... purvi mam ka bodyguard..."

Vishal-" achcha... purvi mai nikal raha hu... shaam tak aa jaunga..."

Purvi-" theek h chacha..."

Vishal went and kavin said-" kaha gaye h ye?"

Purvi looked at him and said-"tumse matlab..."

Kavin got a bit angry and said-" purvi... mere dost ke emotions ke saath khilwaad toh kar chuki ho... ab mere kaam mei interfare mat karo..."

Purvi looked down and kavin said-" ab bataogi kaha gaye h ye?"

Purvi-" mujhe nai pata..."

Kavin-" mai khud hi pata laga lunga..."

Saying this, kavin went from their.

Purvi's POV-' mujhe isse bach ke rehna hoga... he is dangerous...'

...

...

...

...

 ***..***

 **So let's see.. ab kya hota h kavi and ishyant ki life mei...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all...**

 **Duo's gurl MAHI, mirhi, ashwiniathval, Krispy krissane, Luv duo ND purvi, Ashi, Drizzle 1640, Miss Faku, Levisha... Thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Same evening;**

Purvi was getting ready when her father came in her room.

Vinod-" purvi beta...kaha jaa rahi ho..."

Purvi smiled and said-" mujhe pata tha aap bhool jaenge..."

Vinod-" kya bhool gaya mai..."

Purvi-" mai seema aunty ke yaha jaa rahi hu..."

Vinod-" oh... mai toh bilkul hi bhool gaya tha..."

Purvi-" ab yaad aa gaya na... toh aap bhi chaliye..."

Vinod-" mai nai aa paunga beta... wo mujhe dhyaan nai tha isaliye ek meeting rakh li h..."

Purvi pouted and said-" aap aur aapki meeting..."

Vinod smiled and said-" ab zyaada nautanki mat karo... mai gaurav se keh deta hu... wo jaega tumhare saath..."

Purvi's smile got vanished and she said-" par dad use jaane ki kya zarurat h..."

Vinod-" purvi... he is your bodyguard... toh uske na jaane ka sawaal hi nai uthta..."

Purvi-" par dad..."

Vinod-" purvi... "

Purvi-" okay fine..."

Vinod smiled and went from there.

Purvi's POV-' pata nai ye kavin chahta kya h... kyu aaya h ye yaha?'

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishita was doing a file when dushyant came to her desk.

Dushyant-" Ishita..."

Ishita(still looking in the file)-" hmmm..."

Dushyant-" yaar mai tumse baat kar raha hu..."

Ishita-" bolo dushyant..."

Dushyant-" yaar tum... tum paagal ho..."

Ishita looked up at him and said-" what..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" thank god... isi bahaane dekha toh..."

Ishita-" paagal mai nai tum ho... yaar itni important file h... mujhe complete karni h.. kal ACP sir ko dena h... aur tumhe mazaak soojh raha h..."

Dushyant-" achcha baba nai disturb kar raha tujhe... ek baat poochni thi tujhse..."

Ishita-" jaldi bolo..."

Dushyant-" aaj dinner pe chalein?"

Ishita looked at him shocked.

Dushyant-" kya hua..."

Ishita got up from her seat and touched his forehead.

Dushyant(confused)-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" nai fever toh nai h..."

Dushyant-" Ishita kya kar rahi ho..."

Ishita-" dushyant... tum baahar dinner ke liye bol rahe ho... unbelievable..."

Dushyant-" stop overreacting yaar..."

Ishita laughed a bit and said-" okay fine... chalenge..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" ab tu apni file complete kar..."

Saying this, he went towards his desk leaving ishita smiling.

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin and purvi were about to leave.

Purvi opened the back door when kavin said-" madam... bodyguard hu... driver nai..."

Purvi controlled herself and came to the passenger seat.

Purvi-" ab car chala kyu nai rahe..."

Kavin-" seat belt..."

Purvi took the seat belt angrily and it hit her hand.

Purvi-" aahhh..."

Kavin immediately took hold of her hand and saw that a little amount of blood was coming out.

Kavin-" ek minute..."

Kavin took the first aid box and started applying ointment.

Purvi(painfully)-" aahh... bahut dard ho raha h... aahh..."

Kavin-" bas ho gaya purvi..."

He did the dressing and purvi sais-" thanks..."

Kavin didn't say anything and started driving. Purvi got a bit hurt but she didn't show.

 **On the other hand;**

Dushyant came to pick ishita.

He ringed the bell and Ishita opened the door and dushyant was surprised to see her.

She was wearing light pink colored anarkali suit with pearl work on it and has done a bit make up that enhanced her beauty.

Dushyant-" tum ishita hi ho na..."

Ishita hit his arm playfully and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" nai yaar seriously... aaj kuch zyaada hi achchi lag rahi ho..."

Ishita blushed a bit but immediately said-"wo issliye kyunki aaj tum..."

Dushyant-" handsome lag raha hu... I know that..."

Ishita-" ji nai... JOKER lag rahe ho..."

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita laughed and said-" chalein?"

Dushyant-" chaliye maharaani..."

And they headed towards the hotel.

 **On the other hand;**

Kavin and purvi reached their destination and kavin was stunned to see the place.

Kavin-" orphanage..."

Before he could understand anything, lots of kids came and surrounded purvi saying-" purvi di aa gayi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" haan mai aa gayi... aunty kaha h..."

Voice-" yaha beta..."

Kavin looked at the voice and saw a lady standing.

Purvi went towards her and said-" namastey aunty...(she touched her feet) happy birthday..."

Aunty-" humesh khush raho..waise(looking at kavin) ye kaun h?"

Kavin-" wo mai... purvi mam ka bodyguard hu...gaurav... namastey..."

Aunty-" namastey..."

Kavin-" aahhmmm... happy birthday aunty..."

Aunty-" thank you beta... ab chalo sab... andar chalo..."

They all went inside.

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishyant reached the hotel and were having dineer with a little chit chat.

After that, dushyant ordered dessert.

Dushyant-" ek baat poochni thi tumse..."

Ishita-" poocho.."

Dushyant-" ishita mujhe uska naam janna h.."

Ishita-"kiska?"

Dushyant-" usi ka... jisse tum pyaar karti ho..."

Ishita-" kyu dushyant... kyu janna h tumhe uska naam..."

Dushyant-" kyunki mujhe janna h ki wo kaun paagal h jisne tumhare pyaar ko nai samjha..."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" tum jaante ho use...wo mera dost h..."

Dushyant (stunned)-" mai jaanta hu use..."

Ishita-" bahut achche se..."

Dushyant-" kavin..?"

Ishita-" paagal ho kya... wo kavin nai h.."

Dushyant-" phir aisa kaun h jise mai bahut achche se jaanta hu aur jo tumhara dost..."

Dushyant stopped in the middle and said-" ohhh..."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" ohhh.."

Dushyant looked at her and said-" _**matlab tum mujhse**_."

Ishita nodded and said-" raat bahut ho gayi h... humei chalna chahiye... kal bureau jaldi pahuchna h..."

Dushyant was unable to say anything and they went from there.

 **Meanwhile;**

The party was going on and kavin was surprised seeing purvi. She was enjoying with the kids and she too became like them.

Voice-" kya soch rahe ho?"

Kavin turned and saw aunty.

Kavin-" kuch nai aunty..."

Aunty smiled and said-" mujhe pata hoga ki yahi soch rahe ho ki itne ameer baap ki beti...aur iss tarah... par beta purvi h hi aisi.. sabse alag... koi iske nature aur haav bhaav ko dekhkar nai keh sakta ki iske papa mashoor industrialist h..."

Kavin's POV-' toh uss din jo maine mall mei dekha tha wo kya tha... samajh nai aa raha h ki kispe believe karu...'

The party got over and kavin and purvi reached home.

Purvi was heading towards her room when she got a call.

She picked it without noticing that kavin was behind her.

Purvi-" haan sidhant...mai theek hu yaar kitni baar kahu tumse..."

Kavin(in low voice)- " ye kis baare mei baat kar rahi h..."

Purvi-" no yaar I'm happy... achcha suno ek baat kehni thi... wo kavin h na... ha wahi jo dushyant ke saath mall mei tha... wo mere ghar aaya h mera bodyguard banke... arrey yaar I don't know why... but listen... **_humei ye naatak continue karna hoga..."_**

kavin was stunned to hear it.

Purvi- "achcha bye... good night..."

She disconnected the call and went towards her room.

Kavin-" ye kaun se naatak ki baat kar rahi h... pata lagaana hoga..."

Thinking this!he went towards his room.

 **Next morning in the bureau;**

Dushyant was working on his desk but was unable to concentrate on it. Finally he banged the file and sat while holding his head.

Voice-"kya hua?"

He looked up and saw abhijeet.

Dushyant-" kuch nai sir..."

Abhijeet-" pareshaan lag rahe ho... sab theek h na..."

Dushyant-" pata nai sir sab theek h ya nai..."

He looked at the door and abhijeet said-" kisi ka wait kar rahe ho?"

Dushyant-" nai sir bas soch raha tha ki ishita abhi tak nai aayi..."

Abhijeet-" usne leave li h..."

Dushyant (surprised)-" leave.. par kyu?"

Abhijeet-" pata nai... keh rahi thi ki koi zaroori kaam h... issliye.."

Abhijeet went and dushyant thought-' aisa kya zaroori kaam ho sakta h...'

On the other hand, kavin was searching for an evidence when purvi came to him.

Seeing her, kavin said-" kya h?"

Purvi-" mujhe CCD jaana h..."

Kavin-" toh jao na... maine mana nai kiya h..."

Purvi-" excuse me... tum mere bodyguard ho... toh tumhe mere saath chalna hoga..."

Kavin-" purvi mai yaha kuch dhundh raha hu... and its important..."

Purvi-" I don't know... but mera CCD jaana bhi important h..."

Kavin-" purvi...(he saw her chacha approaching) mam... chaliye..."

She was confused at first but smiled seeing her -" chalo..."

They went towards CCD.

Kavin-" waise kaun sa important kaam h tumhe?"

Purvi-"mujhe apni friend anjali se milna h...happy..."

They entered in and purvi said-" tum yahi ruko.."

Kavin stood their and purvi went towards her friend.

Kavin's POV-' ajeeb ladki h ye...and I know jaanbujh ke kar rahi h ye sab taaki mai apna kaam na kar pau... she is disgusting...'

After sometimes, they returned back to home.

Purvi-" I'm sorry..."

Kavin-" for what?"

Purvi-" wo tum kuch dhundh rahe the aur maine... wo mujhe seriously kuch kaam tha..."

Kavin smiled a bit and said-" its okay..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant was very much tensed and was thinking only about ishita.

Dushyant-" ek baar call kar hi leta hu..."

He dialed her number but she didn't pick up the cell.

He again dialed but of no use.

Dushyant-" damn it!"

He went towards abhijeet and said-" sir..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Dushyant-" sir aap mujhe aaj leave de sakte h..."

Abhijeet-" dushyant mai tumhe se notice kar raha hu...bahut tensed lag rahe ho... kya baat h?"

Dushyant-" I don't know sir...bas aap please mujhe leave de dijiye..."

Abhijeet-" theek h... aaj koi case bhi report nai hua h toh tum jaa sakte ho..."

Dushyant rushed to her house and upon reaching their, he ringed the bell hurriedly.

Dushyant-" lagta h darwaaza todna padega..."

He was about to break the door but suddenly door got opened by ishita.

Dushyant lost his balance and fell on her. She too lost balance and both fell on the couch present opposite to door with ishita being bottom and dushyant at top of her.

They both looked at each other and ishita was lost on his eyes. Dushyant too, for the first time,was lost in her.

Ishita came to reality and said-" tum yaha..."

Dushyant realised his position and got up.

Dushyant-" wo tum bureau nai aayi air phone bhi nai utha rahi thi..."

Ishita-" actually mera phone silent pe tha"

Dushyant-" bureau kyu nai aayi?"

Ishita looked away and said-" bas mann nai kar raha tha..."

Dushyant-" really?"

Ishita-" haan... tu baith mai abhi coffee le ke aati hu..."

Dushyant sat on the couch lost in his thoughts and ishita went towards kitchen.

Dushyant's POV-' kya ho raha h mujhe... itni si baat ko lekar mai itna pareshaan ho gaya...god please help me...'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all...**

 **Guests, Duo's girl MAHI, ashwiniathval,Candy126, Priya770, krispy krissane, Luv duo ND purvi, Drizzle1640, Ashi, mithi, Levisha... Thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it... Its basically kavi based...**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Next day;**

Kavin was in his room when vinod entered in.

Vinod-" kavin..."

Kavin looked at him and said-" good morning vinod ji..."

Vinod-" good morning...waise tumhe ek information deni thi..."

Kavin-" ji kahiye..."

Vinod-" aaj shaam ko yaha pe ek grand party h... jisme vishal ke friends bhi aaenge... toh ye possible h ki wo log aaj kuch discuss karein..."

Kavin-" aap befikra rahiye... mai unpe nazar rakhunga..."

Vinod-" theek h... aur haan... abhi tum purvi ke saath mall jao... use kuch samaan lena h..."

Kavin-" okay..."

Vinod went from their and kavin thought-' mall... ye ladki ghar mei kyu nai reh sakti... jab dekho baaahar ghoomne jaana rehta h...'

After sometimes, kavi departed for mall.

Upon reaching their, purvi started her shopping and kavin was holding her bags.

Just then, she got a call.

Purvi's POV-' Siddhant ka call... thodi si acting karti hu...'

She picked the cell and said-" haan jaanu..."

Kavin made an irritated face.

Purvi-" no excuses... tumhe aaj party mei aana hi hoga... please... I'll wait for you... bye..."

She disconnected the call and kavin said-" purvi ek baat poochu?"

Purvi-" kya?"

Kavin-" tumne dushyant ke saath aisa kyu kiya?"

Purvi-" maine uss din bataaya tha na... aur waise bhi ye mera personal matter h... don't you interfere in it.. understand..."

She continued her shopping and kavin thought-' she is impossible...'

 **Meanwhile;**

CID team was discussing a case.

Daya-" sir humari information ke mutaabik ye hamla 2-3 dino mei hoga..."

ACP sir-" hmmm... kaha pe hoga kuch pata h..."

Abhijeet-" no sir... iss baare mei abhi humei kuch pata nai chala h..."

Just then Ishita came in while saying-" sir ek information mili h..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishita-" sir... wo kuch terrorist ek party mei milne waale h..."

ACP sir-" kaun si party..."

Ishita-" sir kuch business man milke ek grand party organise kar rahe h..."

ACP sir-" don't worry... kavin wahi h... he will handle this..."

Dushyant-" par sir wo akele..."

Abhijeet-" haan sir... pata nai wo log kitne ho... unhe kavin akele handle kar paega ya nai..."

ACP sir-" hmmm... toh abhijeet tum, dushyant aur Ishita... uss party mei disguise mei jaana... mai kavin se baat kar lunga..."

Trio-" yes sir..."

 **After sometimes;**

Dushyant was pretending to read a file but was looking at ishita.

At an instant, she too looked at him and he instantly looked in his file.

Ishita cane to him and said-" mai yaha baithu..."

Dushyant looked at her and said-" itni formality Ishita..."

Ishita sat adjacent to him and said-" haan... socha aaj thodi formality kar lu..."

Dushyant smiled and Ishita continued-" dushyant... tum theek ho na.."

Dushyant-" haan kyu!"

Ishita-" tum mujhse jhoot bolne ki koshish kar rahe ho..."

Dushyant lowered his gaze.

Ishita-" dushyant maana ki mai tumse pyaar karti hu but inn sabse important baat ye h ki isse humari dosti nai effect honi chahiye... right..."

Dushyant looked at her and said-" but yaar kaise... I mean..."

Ishita (cutting him)-" dushyant... I know you... pata h mujhe ki tum guilty feel kar rahe ho... mat karo... kyunki humari friendship mere pyaar se badh ke h... don't break that..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" baap re baap... itni emotional line... tum Ishita hi ho na..."

Ishita hit his arm playfully and said-" dushyant..."

And they both shared a laugh.

 **In the evening;**

Kavin got ready and was heading towards the hall when he heard a voice from purvi's room.

He peeped in and saw that purvi was trying to wear a necklace which got stuck in her hairs.

Purvi-" damn it man... pata nai kya ho gaya h ise... god..."

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. She looked in the mirror and saw kavin.

Kavin gently removed the necklace from her hairs. During this, his hands touched her bare back that gave her a sharp sensation.

Purvi-" aahmmmm... thanks..."

Kavin went from their and don't know why, but purvi smiled to herself.

 **Afters sometimes;**

The party started and abhijeet and ishyant came their too.

Here, kavin was standing with purvi when siddhant came.

Siddhant-" hey purvi... wow yaar...aaj toh kuch zyaada hi achchi lag rahi ho..."

Purvi smiled and said-" waist aaj tum bhi bahut handsome lag rahe ho..."

Siddhant forwarded his hand saying-" wanna dance..."

Purvi kept her hand on his and said-" will love to..."

They went on the dance floor when kavin got a message from dushyant saying to meet him in the lawn.

Kavin-" ye dushyant ko kya hua?"

Kavin went towards the lawn.

Meanwhile, purvi said to siddhant-" maine anjali se baat ki thi..."

Siddhant-" toh..."

Purvi-" yaar please don't be that rude... use sab bata diya maine and she is okay with it... ab toh baat kar lo usse..."

Siddhant-" purvi..."

Purvi-" please siddhant..."

Siddhant smiled and said-"achcha baba theek h..."

Purvi-" okay... mai washroom se aati hu.."

She went towards washroom and while returning, she heard some voices...

 _" yaar Maine yaha pe CID inspector Ishita ko dekha h..."_

 _"Kya?"_

 _" haan... "_

 _" toh ab kya kare?"_

 _" karna kya h... kidnap her..."_

 _"agar wo yaha pe h toh CID waale bhi yaha ho sakte h..."_

 _" right... but let's kidnap her first... phir aage ka sochte..."_

Purvi's POV-' oh god... mujhe kavin ko inform karna hoga..."

She came in the hall and said-" siddhant... chalo mere saath..."

Siddhant (confused)-" kaha?"

Purvi held his hand and said-" kavin ko dhundhne..."

 **Meanwhile in the lawn;**

Kavin reached their and saw dushyant.

Kavin-" kya hua dushyant?"

Dushyant-" ye kuch info mili thi..."

He handed kavin a paper.

Kavin read it and said-" hmmm... thanks yaar..."

Dushyant-" waise tumhe pata tha na..."

Kavin(confused) -" kya pata tha?"

Dushyant-" yahi... ki Ishita jisse pyaar karti h... wo mai hu..."

Kavin looked down but didn't say anything.

Dushyant-" answer me kavin..."

Kavin-" haan... mujhe pata tha..."

Dushyant-" bataya kyu nai mujhe..."

Kavin-" Ishita ne mana kiya tha... wo tumhe khud batana chahti thi.."

Suddenly he heard a voice-" kavin..."

They turned and saw purvi and siddhant.

Dushyant and purvi looked at each other.

Purvi-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" bye kavin..."

Dushyant went from their and kavin said-" kya h?"

Purvi-" kavin... wo... wo ishita..."

Kavin-" kya Ishita..."

She told everything that she heard.

Kavin-" waise tumhe Ishita ki itni fikar kyu hone lagi..."

Purvi and siddhant were stunned to hear this.

Siddhant-" what do you mean?"

Kavin-" you stay out of this... haan toh mai keh raha tha purvi ki why are you so tensed... I mean tumhe toh maza aana chahiye..."

Purvi got a bit teary.

Kavin-" tumhari jaisi ladki ko kisi ki fikar karna shobha nai deta..."

Siddhant (loudly)-" enough... enough kavin... bahut bol liya tumne...tumhe pata bhi h ki purvi ne aisa kiya kyu..."

Purvi held his hand and said a bit teary-" siddhant please.. "

Siddhant-" nai purvi... aaj nai... uss din maan li thi tumhari baat... par ab nai..."

Kavin was utterly confused.

Siddhant-" janna chahte ho ki purvi ne aisa kyu kiya... kyunki use pata chal gaya tha ki dushyant aur ishita ek dusre se pyaar karte h..."

Kavin(shocked)-" what?"

Purvi( loudly)-" bas karo tum log... ishita ki jaan ko khatra h... humei use bachana chahiye...kavin..."

Kavin was still in shock.

Purvi shook him and said-" kavin..."

Kavin-" huh... haan mai dushyant ko inform karta hu..."

Kavin informed dushyant and said-" mujhe jaana hoga..."

Purvi-" mai bhi chalti hu..."

Kavin-" purvi.."

Purvi-" please..."

Kavin-" achcha theek h... chalo..."

They went towards dushyant.

Dushyant looked at purvi and said-" ye yaha kya kar rahi h..."

Kavin-" dushyant..."

Purvi signalled him not to say anything and kavin nodded.

Kavin-" wo actually.."

Suddenly abhijeet came and said-" Ishita kahi nai dikh rahi h..."

Purvi-" oh god... "

Kavin-" but sir wo toh aap log ke saath hi thi..."

Dushyant( tensed)-" kaha gayi ye..."

Purvi-" shaayad wo uss room mei ho jahaan se maine unn gundo ki baatein suni thi.."

Abhijeet-" ho sakta h... let's go..."

They went towards the room but no one was their.

Purvi looked from the window and saw a van.

Purvi-" wo dekho.."

They all looked at the van and saw that goons were putting Ishita in it.

Dushyant-" Ishita..."

Kavin-" uska peecha karte h... chalo.."

Purvi-" chalo.."

Kavin-" purvi..."

Purvi-" no argument... mai chal rahi hu.."

They went downwards, sat in the car and followed the van.

 **After sometimes;**

Van reached a godown and the goons got down along with ishita.

CID team too reached their and they got down but kavin said-" purvi tum andar nai aaogi..."

Purvi-"par..."

Abhijeet(cutting her)-" haan purvi... andar khatra ho sakta h..."

Dushyant-" sir... chaliye andar.. please..."

They went inside and purvi sat back in the car.

Inside, they saw the goons and ishita was sitting on the chair. Her hands and legs were tied.

Goon-" ab iske zariye hum humara mission complete karenge...ise apna hathiyaar banaaenge..."

Ishita(trying to free her)-" kabhi nai... kabhi bhi nai... tum log mera kuch nai bigad paoge... aur mere zariye kaam nikalwaane ki toh sochna bhi mat..."

The goon slapped her.

Dushyant lost his temper and immediately attacked on the goons. Seeing this, kavin and abhijeet too started attacking.

Dushyant untied ishita and said-" you are okay..."

Ishita nodded.

Dushyant-" lo... tumhari gun..."

Ishita took the gun and she too started firing.

Suddenly a bullet passed kavin's arm.

Dushyant-" kavin..."

Kavin held his arm and said-" mai theek hu..."

Ishuta-" pakka na..."

Kavin nodded.

They caught the goons and abhijeet said-" kavin... tum purvi ke saath jao... hum log interrogate karte h..."

Kavin-" but sir..."

Abhijeet-" kavin maine kaha na..."

Kavin-" okay sir..."

Saying this, he went from their.

Ishita-" purvi yaha kya kar rahi h.."

Dushyant-" I don't know... chalo... tumhe ghar drop kar du"

Ishita-" mai..."

Dushyant (cutting her)-" nai ja paogi tum akele... got it..."

Ishita-" okay fine... chalo..."

 **On the other hand**

Kavin and purvi reached the house.

They entered in and purvi saw that kavin's arm was bleeding.

Purvi-" ye tumhare haath pe.."

Kavin-" aahhhmmmm... kuch nai h..."

Purvi-" kya kuch nai h... ek minute..."

She brought the first aid kit and said-" baitho..."

Kavin-" purvi..."

Purvi(sternly)-" baitho..."

Kavin sat down and purvi said-" jacket..."

Kavin removed his jacket and purvi said-" itni gehri chot h aur keh rahe ho ki kuch nai h.."

She cleaned the wound and said-" dard hoga toh bata dena..."

Kavin nodded and purvi very gently applied the ointment.

Kavin felt a slight pain and he closed his eyes.

Purvi noticed this and blew air on his wound to lessesn the pain.

She wrapped the band aid and said-" ho gaya..."

Kavin opened his eyes and said- " thanks..."

Purvi smiled and kavin continued-" purvi... siddhant ne jo kaha tha... is it true.."

Purvi looked down and said-" mai kit rakh deti hu..."

Kavin-" purvi... kyu kiya tumne aisa.. jab dushyant tumse..."

Purvi (cutting him)-" _**wo mujhse nai... ishita se pyaar karta h...**_ "

Kavin(shocked)-" what... par usne kabhi aisa nai kaha..."

Purvi controlled her tears and said-" kaha tha... mujhse..."

Kavin-" kab?"

purvi-" mere birthday waale din..."

Kavin-" mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h purvi... tum mujhe poori baat batao..."

Purvi took a deep breath and started telling him...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Ab actual reason kya h ye toh aapko next chapter mei hi pata chalega... hope you all liked this one...**

 **Stay tuned to know further...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all...**

 **Sathvi786, Duo's girl MAHI, Levisha, krispy krissane, ashwiniathval, Guests, mithi, Luv duo ND purvi, Drizzle 1640, Noname, Ashi, upendra dhanu, Candy126...Thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Purvi-" jab tum aur ishita meri birthday party se chale gaye the then accidentally dushyant ne drink kar liya tha... mai use ghar chodne gayi and then..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Purvi entered in the house while holding dushyant and went towards his room._

 _His parents were out of town that time._

 _She lied him on bed and turned to go when dushyant held her hand._

 _Purvi looked back and saw dushyant awake._

 _Purvi-" so jao dushyant..."_

 _Dushyant shook his head and said-" please baitho na..."_

 _Purvi smiled and sat opposite to him._

 _Purvi-" kya hua?"_

 _Dushyant-" tumhe kya hua h?"_

 _Purvi( confused)-" mujhe?"_

 _Dushyant-" haan tumhe... itni rudely kyu baat ki mujhse tumne **ishita..."**_

 _Purvi's POV-' toh ye idiot mujhe ishita samajh raha h... paagal..."_

 _Dushyant-" chup kyu ho... bolo na..."_

 _Purvi-" sorry dushyant... wo actually..."_

 _Dushyant-" actually kya haan... "_

 _Dushyant cupped her face and said-" you know mai sab bardaasht kar sakta hu par ye nai ki tum mujhse naraaz ho ishita... agar mujhse koi galti hui h toh I'm really sorry...maaf kar do mujhe..."_

 _Purvi kept his hand down and said-" kyu nai bardaasht kar sakte ki mai tumse naraaz rahu..."_

 _Dushyant hugged her and said-" because. **I love you ishita..."**_

 _Purvi was utterly shocked on hearing this._

 _Dushyant-" I really do... aur tum ho ki mujhse naraaz ho kar baithi ho pata nai kyu..."_

 _Tears flowed down purvi's eyes on hearing this._

 _She separated and said-" tum so jao dushyant... good night..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Purvi( teary)-" use nai yaad h ki nashe mei usne kya kaha tha... aur ishita... use toh maine khud tumse ye kehte hue suna tha ki wo dushyant se pyaar karti h..."

Kavin too was shocked and he said-" par dushyant ne kabhi aisa kaha nai ki... I mean uske andar aisi feelings bhi..."

Purvi( cutting him)-" kyunki dushyant bahut committed h... mere rehte wo kabhi nai accept kar paata ki wo ishita se...'

She was unable to say further.

Kavin kept his hand on her shoulder and purvi looked at him saying-" tum hi batao kavin... tum meri jagah hote toh kya karte..."

Kavin wiped her tears and said-" shaayad yahi karta...I'm really sorry purvi... maine tumhe bahut kuch kaha...I'm..."

Purvi ( cutting him)-" its okay kavin... maine hi aisi situation create kar di thi... ismei tumhari koi galti nai h..ek request h kavin..."

Kavin-" bolo.."

Purvi-" jab tak dushyant ko realise nai ho jaata tum use kuch nai bataoge... kuch bhi nai..."

Kavin-" par..."

Purvi-" please..."

Kavin-" achcha theek h..."

Purvi got up and kavin said-" purvi..."

Purvi looked at him and he stood up and extended his hand saying-" friends..."

Purvi smiled a bit and kept her hand on his saying-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and purvi said-" good night..."

Kavin-" good night..."

Purvi went in her room and kavin thought-' kitna galat socha tha purvi ke baare mei maine... but she is so nice...'

 **Next morning;**

Dushyant woke up when he heard doorbell.

Dushyant-" itni subha kaun hoga yaar... shaayad dooth waala..."

He got up and took an utensil and opened the door while yawning.

Dushyant ( sleepy)-" dijiye bhaiya..."

Voice-" maana ki neend mei ho par mera gender na change karo..."

Dushyant jerked himself and saw Ishita standing.

Dushyant-" tum..."

Ishita-" haan... badkismati se mere paas dooth nai h..."

Dushyant kept the utensil on side table and said-" andar aao..."

She entered in and dushyant closed the door.

Ishita-" by the way... good morning..."

Dushynat-" good morning... tum yaha..."

Ishita-" haan... actually mujhe pata tha ki uncle aunty h nai... aur isse pehle tum kitchen ka coal mine bana do I thought ki mai hi breakfast le chalti hu..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" you are the best..."

Ishita too smiled and said-" mujhe pata h... ab jaldi se fresh ho jao... mai naashta lagaati hu..."

Dushyant nodded and he went to freshen up.

When he came back, he saw the breakfast set on the table.

Dushyant-" wow ishita... poha, aaloo ke parathe..."

He took a paratha hurriedly and said-" ouch.. bahut garam h..."

Ishita smiled and said-" tum ekdum paagal ho...ek minute.."

She took a piece of paratha and forwarded to him but he opened his mouth.

Ishita stopped in the middle and dushyant said-" kisi aur ke haath se khaane ka maza hi kuch aur h..."

He held her hand and ate the paratha.

Ishita smiled and they started their breakfast.

In the middle, dushyant said-" I'm sorry ishita..."

Ishita-" sorry.. par kyu?"

Dushyant-" kal jo kuch bhi tumhare saath hua... I mean..."

Ishita( cutting him)-" ismei tumhari kya galti... tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho..."

Dushyant-" mai wahi tha... aur phir bhi tumhara kidnap ho gaya... aur ek tum ho... meri itni care karti ho...and me.. I'm not worth of being your friend..."

Ishita-" khabardaar jo aisa phir se kaha toh... you are world's best friend... aur waise bhi mujhe koi chinta nai thi jab mujhe unn gundoo ne kidnap kar liya tha... pata h kyu.."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Ishita-" kyunki mujhe pata tha ki mera best friend mujhe bachaane zaroor aaega..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" really..."

Ishita-" really... ab chup chaap naashta karo... mujhe bahut bhook lagi h..."

Dushyant smiled and they continued their breakfast.

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin was telling something to purvi and after hearing that, she said shockingly-"what... issliye tum yaha aaye ho..."

Kavin-" haan purvi... I'm sorry to say but tumhare chacha terrorist h..."

Purvi-" seriously... I mean mujhe yakeen nai ho raha h..."

Kavin-" ek minute.."

Kavin showed her some photographs and papers.

Purvi-" my god... I didn't know ki chacha... how could he.."

Kavin-" purvi mujhe tumhari help chahiye..."

Purvi-" kaisi help?"

Kavin-" yaar mujhe tumhare chacha ka room check karna h..."

Purvi thought for a while and said-" aaj shaam ko chacha kahi baahar jaa rahe h... so at that time tum check kar lena... mai baahar pehra de dungi..."

Kavin smiled and said-" thanks yaar.."

Purvi-" sirf thanks nai... tumhe bhi meri help karni hogi..."

Kavin-" haan haan bolo..."

Purvi-" aaj teen baje tum ishita ko CCD mei bulao..."

Kavin-" kya? Par kyu?"

Purvi-" I have a plan..."

Kavin-" kaisa plan.."

Purvi-" offo... pehle tum uss bulao..."

Kavin-" okay... theek h..."

He phoned ishita and called her in CCD.

 **At CCD;**

Kavin and purvi were sitting when ishita came their.

Ishita was surprised as well as angry seeing purvi their.

Ishita-" mujhe yaha kyu bulaaya.."

Kavin was about to say something when they heard a voice.

Voice-" hey guys.."

They turned and ishita was confused seeing the person.

Ishita-" ye kaun h?"

Kavin-" ye siddhant h..."

Purvi-" tum log please baitho..."

They all settled and ishita said-" kavin... jo baat karni h jaldi karo..."

Kavin-" okay.. toh suno..."

Kavin told everything to ishita after listening to which, ishita was teary.

Ishita looked at purvi and said a bit teary-" purvi..."

Purvi-" ishita please mat rona... mujhe tairna nai aata h..."

Kavin( confused)-" matlab..."

Purvi-" arrey agar ishita roegi toh baadh aa jaegi na..."

All looked at her for two seconds and suddenly they started laughing.

Siddhant-" toh ab kya karna h..."

Kavin-" dushyant se poore hosh mei confess karwaana h ki wo ishita se pyaar karta h..."

Ishita-" par kaise?"

Purvi-" siddhant ki madad se..."

Siddhant-""mai kaise?"

Purvi-" see agar ishita dushyant ko thoda jealous feel karwaegi toh..."

Siddhant-" purvi mai tumhara murder kar doonga.."

Kavin-" kyu? aisa kya keh diya isne..."

Siddhant-" kavin... dushyant ne mujhe purvi ke saath dekha h... okay... aur agar usne mujhe ishita ke saath dekha toh mera raam naam satya h ho jaega..."

Ishita laughed at this and said-" baat toh sahi kahi isne..."

Kavin-" haan toh tumhara makeover kar denge..."

Purvi-" that's right aur anjali ko bhi koi problem nai h... maine usse baat kar li..."

Ishita-" anjali kaun?"

Siddhant-" meri fiancé..."

Ishita-" tumhari engagement ho gayi h..."

Siddhant-" haan yaar... aur ye purvi mujhe badnaam kar rahi h..."

Purvi-" shut up..."

Kavin-" so... done.."

Ishita-" ye plan work karega.."

Purvi-" of course karega yaar..."

Ishita-" okay... so done..."

Trio looked at siddhant and he said-" okay fine... done..."

Just then the coffee came and all of them enjoyed it while having a little chit chat.

Ishita-" achcha ab mai chalti hu...bye..."

Kavin-" bye..."

Ishita-" and purvi.."

Purvi-" haan..."

Ishita-" thanks..."

Purvi just smiled and ishita went from there.

Siddhant-" mai bhi chalta hu... bye.."

Kavin and purvi-" bye..."

Kavin-" humei bhi chalna chahiye..."

Kavin and purvi went towards the car. Kavin was about to get in when purvi said-" kavin..."

Kavin turned to her and said-" haan..."

Purvi hugged him and said-"thanks.."

Kavin was stunned at first but he too hugged her back and said-" friends ko thanks nai kehte..."

Purvi separated and said-" tum bahut achche ho..."

Kavin smiled and said-" haan... wo toh mai hu... but tumse zyaada nai.."

Purvi smiled and kavin said-"chalein ab..."

Purvi nodded and they went from their.

 **After sometimes;**

Ishita entered in the bureau while smiling when dushyant blocked her way.

Dushyant-" kaha gayi thi?"

Ishita smiled and said-" CCD..."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Ishita-" actually mera ek school friend h sid... wo school ke baad london chala gaya tha... abhi 2 mahine pehle hi India aaya h... so usi se milne gayi thi..."

Dushyant raised his brow and said-" pehle toh kabhi bataaya nai iss sid ke baare mei..."

Ishita blushed a bit and said-" ab pehle aisa topic nai utha toh... achcha ab mai file complete kar lu? ACP sir ko deni h.."

Dushyant sided himself and ishita went towards her desk.

Dushyant's POV-' hai kaun ye sid?'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So let's see if the plan will work aur not...**

 **Hope you all liked the chpater...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all...**

 **Drizzle 1640, Duo's girl MAHI, Candy126, Priya770, Luv duo ND purvi,Ashi, guest ..Thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy...**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Same evening;**

Kavin was searching for some evidence in vishal's room and purvi was outside the room looking that his chacha might not come.

Suddenly, she saw her chacha approaching.

Purvi-" oh god... ab mai kya karu?"

Vishal saw her and said-" purvi... yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Purvi-" wo chacha... wo ..mai..."

Vishal( suspiciously)-" wo kya?"

Purvi-" mai aapko hi dhundh rahi thi..."

Vishal-" kyu?"

Purvi-" wo mujhe aapse kuch kaam h...aap mere room mei chaliye..."

Vishal-" aisa kya kaam h?"

Purvi( murmuring)-" ab kya bolo..."

Vishal-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan wo papa ne ek file di thi... mujhe samajh nai aa raha tha ki kaise karun... aap mujhe guide kar dijiye..."

Kavin was listening to this and he smiled saying in low voice-" kitni intelligent h..."

Purvi went along with her chacha and kavin continued his search.

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Since, there was no case reported, everyone was busy in one or the other things.

Dushyant was sitting on his desk and he closed the file he just completed and looked at ishita who was busy in her phone and was smiling reading something.

Dushyant moved towards her and said-" kya baat h... bada smile kar rahi ho..."

Ishita-" haan wo actually sid se baat kar rahi thi..."

Dushyant-" ohh... sid... so aisa kya bol diya sid ne jo tum itna muskura rahi ho..."

Ishita smile internally as there was a tone of jealousy in his voice and said-" wo kuch nai bas he was saying ki mai pehle se aur khoobsurat ho gayi and all that stuff..."

Dushyant made a face and said-" waise dikhta kaisa h ye sid..."

Ishita blushed a bit and said-" he is really handsome..."

Dushyant( in low voice)-" toh ismei itna blush karne ki kya zarurat h..."

Ishita-" kuch kaha tumne?"

Dushyant-" nai... nai toh... maine kuch nai kaha..."

Ishita smiled and said-" photo dikhau uski?"

Dushyant said in an irritated voice-" rehne do..."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" mujhe file complete karni h..."

Dushyant moved towards his desk frustrated and ishita smiled saying in low voice-" jealous hote hue kitne cute lagte ho..."

 **Next morning;**

Purvi was heading towards kavin's room while saying-" use bata du ki mujhe aaj 12 baje tak movie jaani h... warna wo kahega ki pehle batana chahiya tha mujhe search karna tha and all that..."

She approached towards his room and saw the door opened.

She entered in and saw that kavin was doing exercise and was shirtless.

Purvi was trying hard not to see but his gaze was frequently going on his mascular body.

Here, kavin felt someone's presence and turned.

Purvi quickly turned to other side and said-" wo actually tumhe bataana tha ki mai... I mean mujhe 12 baje movie jaana h... inform karna tha tumhe..."

Kavin smiled and thought to tease her and said-" tum deewar se baat kar rahi ho..."

Purvi turned to him and looked down saying-" nai..."

Kavin moved towards her and said-" toh phir zameen se..."

Purvi looked at him and saw him approaching towards her. She stepped back and said-" nai toh...'

Kavin was enjoying teasing her and he said-" toh mujhe dekh kar baat karo na... handsome toh mai hu hi..."

Purvi was stepping back until she hit a wall and kavin kept his both hands on the wall blocking her way.

Purvi( nervously)-" nai.. wo..."

Kavin caressed her cheek saying-" wo kya..."

Purvi shivered and closed her eyes.

Kavin was surprised and he thought-' mai toh mazaak kar raha tha... ise kya hua...'

Kavin put down his hand and stepped back.

With this, purvi opened her eyes and came to reality.

Purvi looked down and said-" 11:30 tak ready rehna..."

Saying this, she rushed out of the room and kavin stood their confused.

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant was working on a file but his gaze was frequently going towards the door as if he was waiting for someone.

Suddenly ishita came in saying-" sorry sorry... aaj late ho gaya..."

Abhijeet-" koi baat nai ishita... first time h issliye kuch nai kahunga... but next time se dhyaan rakhna..."

Ishita-" okay sir..."

Ishita went towards her desk and dushyant came to her saying-" itni der kyu ho gayi..."

Ishita smiled slyly and said-" sid se milne chali gayi thi... time ka dhyaan hi nai raha..."

Dushyant frowned and went back towards his desk thinking-' sid sid sid... do dino se isi naam ki ratt laga rakhkhi h ishita ne... arrey mana ki dost h par itna kya ki samay ka hi pata na chale...'

Ishita smiled thinking-' kya jealous feel karwaaya dushyant ko... kitna cute lagta h ye aise.. tum dekhna dushyant hemraaj kaise mai tumse qubool karwaati hu that u love me...'

Just then, a case got reported and ishyant and duo went towards the crime scene.

They were investigating the house when suddenly firing started from somewhere. Four of them hid themselves and they too started firing.

Suddenly, ishita saw a goon pointing his gun towards dushyant which was unnoticed by him.

Ishita( yelling)-"dushyant..."

But due to firing, he was unable to hear her voice.

Suddenly dushyant felt someone pushed him. He was surprised at first but was stunned hearing a gun shot.

He turned and saw ishita lying on the ground unconscious and her shoulder was bleeding.

Dushyant ( screamed)-" ishita..."

He rushed to her and patted her cheek saying-" ish... ish open your eyes..."

Abhijeet shot that goon and came towards dushyant saying-" ise hospital le chalte h.. daya ambu..."

His sentence remained incomplete as dushyant picked ishita in his arms and rushed towards their car and duo followed him.

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin and purvi were having their lunch after seeing the movie when kavin received a call from abhijeet.

Kavin-" yes sir... hmmm... achcha... kya... wo theek h na... okay sir... mai pata lagata hu... theek h...sir aap mujhe inform kar dijiyega..."

Kavin disconnected the call and purvi asked-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" aaj humari team crime scene pe gayi thi toh waha pe firing start ho gayi... aur usi mei ishita ko goli lag gayi..."

Purvi( stunned)-" what... wo theek h na..."

Kavin-" operation abhi chal raha h..."

Purvi-" bhagwaan kare use kuch na ho.."

Kavin-" hmmm.. aur abhijeet sir ko lagta h ki ismei vishal ka haath h..."

Purvi-" tumhe unke room se koi saboot mila..."

Kavin-" haa kuch papers mile h... par mujhe uski poori detail nikalni h..."

Purvi-" hey..."

Kavin-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" mai siddhant ko bata deti hu... wo waha pahuch jaega..."

Kavin-" usse kya hoga..."

Purvi smiled naughtily and said-" dushyant jealous hoga..."

Kavin too smiled and purvi called siddhant and talked with him.

After disconnecting the call, purvi said-" done..."

She looked at kavin and saw that little amount of sauce was present on his chin.

Purvi-" kavin wo..."

Kavin-" kya..."

Purvi gently got up from his seat and leaned towards him. She gently wiped the sauce from her thumb and kavin was staring her. She too looked at him and they got lost in each other's eyes...

 _ **Tere naina bade kaatil maar hi daalenge...**_

 ** _Tere naina bade kaatil maar hi daalenge..._**

 ** _Kaatilaana..._**

 ** _Kaatilaana adaao se ek din iss dil ko..._**

 ** _Hasaenge... rulaenge..._**

 ** _Maar hi daalenge..._**

 ** _Tere naina bade kaatil maar hi daalenge..._**

They were lost in each other's eyes until purvi heard a voice.

Voice-" purvi... purvi..."

Purvi jerked his mind and saw that she was still sitting on the chair and sauce was still present on kavin's chin.

' _Now what's that supposed to be called'_

Kavin-" kya hua..."

Purvi-" huh... kuch nai...wo.. tumhare chin pe..."

Kavin was about to touch his chin when purvi said-" ek minute..."

She forwarded a tissue and kavin wiped his chin and said-"thanks.."

Purvi smiled and kavin said-" ye lunch treat meri taraf se..."

Kavin got up and went to pay the bill.

Purvi was lost in her thought when suddenly her heart started beating fast.

She instantly kept her hand on her hand saying-" ye tujhe kya ho gaya h purvi malhotra..."

 **Meanwhile in the hospital;**

The operation was successful and ishita was shifted in the ward.

She regained her senses and saw everyone present their.

Abhijeet-" ab theek ho ishita..."

Ishita-" yes sir... I'm okay..."

Dushyant( a bit angrily)-" haa haa... pehle goli khao and phir kaho ki I'm okay..."

Ishita smiled seeing his care and dushyant said-" ab hans kyu rahi ho?"

Ishita-" nai kuch nai..."

Suddenly sid came in saying-" ishita... ishita..."

All of them looked at the door and saw a person.

Sid came in saying in a tensed voice-" theek ho na tum..."

Ishita-" haan.. by the way inse milo... ye mere seniors hai... abhijeet sir, daya sir aur dushyant... aur sir ye h sid... mera college friend..."

Dushyant thought-' shaayad maine ise kahi dekha h...'

Sid-" hello sir..."

Abhijeet-" hello..."

Dushyant-" waise tumhe kaise pata chala ki ishita ko goli lagi h..."

Sid-" wo actually mai yaha pe check up karaane aaya tha... so maine aapko dekha... I mean ishita ne mujhe aap sabki photo dikhai h.. so I asked doctor aur unhone ishita ke baare mei bataaya..."

Daya-" achcha ishita... ab tum rest karo... hum chalte h.."

Sid-" okay sir... mai yaha ruk jaata hu..."

Dushyant instantly said-" nai..."

All looked at him and daya said-" kyu..."

Dushyant-" kyunki mujhe ishita se koi case discuss karna h..."

Sid-" sir ishita abhi hospital bed pe h and aapko case discuss karna h.."

Dushyant folded his arms across his chest and said-" haan... karna h..."

Ishita and sid smiled internally and sid said-" okay... phir kal tumse milne aata hu..."

They all went and ishita said-" kaun sa case discuss karna h tumhe?"

Dushyant glared her and said-" rest karo... mai medicine lekar aata hu..."

Dushyant went to purchase medicine and ishita smiled.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Happy new year in advance...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all...**

 **Guests, Duo's girl MAHI, Luv Duo ND purvi, Drizzle1640, krisspy krissane, mithi, Ashi, subhi singh, viru's angel, Priya770, Asfa, tttttggggg...thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Next day;**

Ishita was getting discharged from the hospital and sid was also present their.

Doctor-" aapko discharge toh mil raha h... but aapko kam se kam 2 din tak full bed rest karna h..."

Ishita-" okay doctor..."

The doctor went and sid said-" chalo ishita.. mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu..."

Dushyant barged in and said-" no need sid... mai ishita ko drop kar raha hu..."

Ishita-" but tumhe bureau..."

Dushyant ( cutting her)-" maine chutti li h... anything else?"

Ishita and sid smiled internally and ishita said-" nai nai... kuch nai... bye sid..."

Sid-" bye... take care..."

Ishyant left teh hospital and went towards her house.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi was in her room and was thinking-' god ye kya ho raha h mujhe... kyu mai har waqt usi ke baare mei sochti rehti hu.. why... what's happening to me...'

Voice-" morning purvi..."

She looked up and saw kavin but she thought that its her imagination.

Purvi-" oh no... tum phir se... kyu?"

Kavin( confused)-" phir se... mai toh abhi abhi aaya..."

Purvi-" please yaar... yu baar baar aakar pareshaan mat karo... din bhar tumahare baare mei soch soch kar dimaag kharaab ho jaata h.."

Kavin shook her a bit and said-" purvi..."

Purvi came to reality and said-" oh no... tum toh asli ho..."

Kavin( still confused)-" asli matlab..."

Purvi realised the situation and said- " matlab... matlab kuch nai.. good morning..."

Kavin-" yaar purvi ek baat poochu?"

Purvi-" haan..."

Kavin-" kya hum aaj orphanage chal sakte h..."

Purvi looked at him surprised.

Kavin-" actually mera mann kar raha tha unn bachcho se milne ka... so..."

Purvi smiled and said-" kyu nai.. waise mai bhi aaj waha chalne ka soch rahi thi.."

Kavin smiled and said-" so ek ghante baad chalte h.."

Purvi too smiled and said-" okay..."

Kavin-" waise mujhe nai pata tha.."

Purvi-" kya?"

Kavin smiled naughtily and said-" ki tum din bhar mere baare mei sochti ho.."

Purvi's eyes got widened but next second she controlled herself and said-" mai fresh hone jaa rahi hu..."

She went in the washroom and kavin smiled to himself.

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishyant reached ishita's house and dushyant took her in the room and laid her properly.

Ishita-" mai theek hu dushyant... no need to worry..."

Dushyant-" aisa tumhe lagta h... mujhe nai.."

Ishita smiled and said-" thanks..."

Dushyant-" kisliye?"

Ishita-" for being my bestie..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" you're welcome... apna phone do..."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" kyunki mai nai chahta ki jab tum aaram karo toh koi tumhe disturb na kare..."

Ishita-" par.."

Dushyant ( sternly)-" phone.."

Ishita handed him the phone and he put that on silent and kept it with him.

Dushyant's POV-' ab uss sid ka phone aaega bhi toh ise pata nai chalega...'

Ishita-" kya soch rahe ho?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai... tum rest karo.. mai lunch ki taiyaari karta hu..."

Ishita nodded and dushyant went towards kitchen.

Dushyant's POV-' ye mai kya kar raha hu... aur kyu... kyu mujhe nai pasand aa raha h jab ishita sid se milti h.. ya usse baat karti h... why... what's happening to me... god please iska solution bata do..'

He continued preparing lunch while thinking this.

 **Mwanwhile;**

Kavin and purvi reached the orphanage and purvi went to meet her aunty.

The kids surrounded kavin and they started playing blindfold game and chose kavin as den.

They wrapped black satin cloth on his eyes and kavin tried to catch hold of them. Same time, purvi came their to call him but thinking that there was a kid, kavin took hold of purvi and pulled her to him.

Purvi was stunned by this.

Kavin held her tightly and said-" pakad liya..."

He removed the cloth and was stunned to see her. They both were looking at each other. Neither purvi struggled to free herself nor kavin lose his grip on her...

 _ **Ye lamha... jo thehra hai...**_

 ** _Mera hai... ye tera hai.._**

 ** _Ye lamha mai jee lu zara..._**

 ** _Tujhmei khoya rahu mai mujhmei khoyi rahe tu.._**

 ** _Khud ko dhundh lenge phir kabhi..._**

 ** _Tujhse milta rahu mai mujhse milti rahe tu.._**

 ** _Khud se hum milenge phir kabhi..._**

 ** _Haa phir kabhi.._**

They were lost in each other's eyes until they heard children saying-" yay... ab purvi di ki turn.."

They immediately separated and looked in different directions.

Purvi-" ab game end karo.. lunch time ho gaya h.. chalo sab.."

They all nodded and went to have lunch.

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant had prepared the lunch and went towards ishita's room saying-" ish.."

But as soon as he entered in the room, he turned to other side saying-" sorry.."

Here, Ishita was trying to do the dressing of her wound and her shirt was opened from one side.

Seeing him, she covered herself and said-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" wo mai.. keh raha tha ki lunch ready h..."

Ishita-" tum jao.. mai aati hu..."

She tried her level best to do the dressing but was unable to.

Dushyant sensed that and said a bit hesitantly-" agar tumhe problem na ho toh... mai dressing kar du.."

Ishita hesitated at first but said-" aahhmmm... theek h.."

Dushyant turned to her and she removed the blanket while looking down.

Dushyant came and sat adjacent to her. He took the cotton and started cleaning her wound.

She felt a slight pain and said-" aahh.."

Dushyant blew air on her wound and ishita shivered a bit on feeling his hot breath on her shoulder.

Dushyant too never felt the way he was feeling right now. He cleaned her wound and gently kissed on it. Ishita shivered and held the bedsheet tightly.

Dushyant dragged his kiss to her neck and she closed her eyes feeling him.

Dushyant cupped her face and said-" ish.. open your eyes..."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Dushyant-" ishita.. mai aaj kuch confess karna chahta hu.. mujhe nai achcha lagta h jab tum sid se baat karti ho... nai achcha lagta mujhe jab tum uske baare mei bolti ho... jab tum mujhse zyaada use importance deti ho.. aur jab tumhe chot lagti h... toh mujhe bahut dard hota h... aur agar ise pyaar kehte h.. TOH YES MISS ISHITA... I LOVE YOU..."

Ishita was stunned to hear his sudden confession.

She hugged him instantly and said-" I LOVE YOU too dushyant.."

Dushyant hugged her back and said-" so apna adhura kaam poora kare?"

She instantly separated and said-" kya?'

Dushyant smiled naughtily and said-" arrey I meant dressing..."

Ishita-" ohh.."

Dushyant-" tumhe kya laga?"

Ishita blushed and said-" kuch nai.."

Dushyant smiled and continued the dressing.

 **In the evening;**

Kavin and purvi were returning from the orphanage when suddenly kavin stopped the car.

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" wo dekho.."

Purvi looked at the direction where he pointed and said-" ye toh chacha ki car h..."

Kavin-" par unhe toh abhi office mei hona chahiye..."

Purvi-" haan...par ye iss ghar ke saamne..."

Kavin-" matlab kuch gadbad h... mai andar jaa kar dekhta hu.."

Kavin was about to step out the car whne purvi said-" kavin.. tum akele.. I mean kisi ko bula lo.."

Kavin smiled and said-" mujhe kuch nai hoga..."

Purvi-" but..."

Kavin-" purvi chill.. agar andar kuch gadbad hui... toh mai call karke apne team mates ko bula lunga..okay..."

Purvi-" okay.. take care of yourself.."

Kavin nodded and went in. Minutes later, purvi heard gunshots.

Purvi-" ye aawaz..."

Purvi was about to step out when her phone ranged. She saw that it was call from kavin.

Purvi-" haan kavin bolo.."

Kavin-" purvi.. car ki diggy mei spare bullets h... jaldi nikalo unhe... I'm coming..."

Purvi-" okay..."

She went back and opened the diggy but there were no bullets.

Purvi-" yaha toh koi bullets..."

Suddenly, she heard a bomb blast. She shivered to the core and looked at the house which was now on fire.

Purvi( screaming)-" kavin..."

She rushed towards the house but people gathered there stopped her.

Purvi( crying)-"kavin... kavin..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... what next... stay tuned to know..**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all...**

 **Dou's girl MAHI, viru's angel, Mouni, Guests, ashwiniathval, mahi, soniya, mithi, Ashi, Yasica, subhi singh, Krissy krissane, Drizzle1640, Aku, Anu...thank you all...Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy... Its holi special...**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Purvi was crying bitterly seeing the house on fire and people were trying to console her but it was of no use.

Suddenly she heard a voice-" kya hua?"

She was stunned hearing the voice as she recognized it.

She turned and saw kavin standing and he was perfectly alright.

Purvi immediately rushed to him and hugged him tightly while crying. Kavin was a bit stunned by seeing this but he became shocked hearing her crying.

He hugged her back and said-" kya hua purvi... tum.. tum ro kyu rahi ho.."

Purvi( crying)-" mai bahut darr gayi thi kavin... jaise hi bomb blast hua.. mai ekdum sunn ho gayi.. kuch samajh nai aa raha tha.. aur tum.."

She separated and started hitting him while saying-" bola tha na ki akele mat jao.. bula lo kisi ko.. par nai.."

Kavin held her hand in order to stop her and said-" ssshhh.. chill purvi.. kuch nai hua h mujhe.. dekho... ab please rona band karo..."

Kavin wiped her tears and said-" tum rote hue bilkul achchi nai lagti.."

Purvi smiled a bit but somethimg striked her mind and she said-" ek minute.. par jab car ki diggi mei spare bullets nai thi... toh phir tumne mujhe bullets nikalne ke liye kyu bola.."

Kavin-" actually mujhe pata chal gaya tha ki andar bomb h.. and mai nai chahta tha ki tumhe kuch ho.. so issliye maine aisa kaha.."

Purvi-" tum baahar nai aa sakte the..."

Kavin-" itna time nai tha.. "

Purvi( angrily)-" toh phir bache kaise... swaaha ho jaana chahiye tha na.."

Kavin-"haa haa.. tum toh yahi chahogi na ki mai marr.."

Purvi instantly kept her hand in his mouth and said-" khabardaar jo aisi baat kahi toh.."

Kavin smiled and removed her hand saying-" nai karunga... okay.."

Purvi nodded.

Kavin-"par tum itna kyu ro rahi thi?"

Purvi didn't answer rather she said-" ghar chalein?"

Kavin nodded and they headed towards the house.

 **Next morning;**

Dushyant was busy in the preparation as he has called all the cid members in his house for holi celebration.

He was rechecking things when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and was stunned seeing ishita standing. He looked at her from tip to toe. She was wearing white colored saree with a slight mustard colored work on it. He was mesmerized seeing her as she was looking very beautiful.

DM-" arrey darwaaze pe hi khade rakhkhoge kya beta.."

Dushyant came to reality and ishita smiled saying-" hey.."

Dushyant-" hey.. andar aao.."

She entered in and touched DM's feet saying-" happy holi aunty.."

DM-" happy holi beta.."

Dushyant-" tum.. I mean itni jaldi.."

Ishita-" socha aunty ki thodi help kar du.. chalein aunty.."

And she went along with DM in the kitchen.

After sometimes, DM went to get ready. Taking a chance, dushyant entered in the kitchen and saw ishita setting the plates.

He smiled and hugged her from back.

Ishita -" dushyant...kya kar rahe ho.. chodo na.. koi aa jaega.."

Dushyant-" chodne ka mann nai kar raha.."

Ishita-"dushyant.."

Dushyant kissed her cheek and said-" aaj tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho.."

Ishita blushed and said- " achcha ab jao na.. please.. aunty aa jaengi.."

Dushyant left her and said-" abhi toh bach gayi... dekhte h holi khelte samay kaise bachti ho.."

Ishita smiled and said-" tab ka tab dekhenge..."

Dushyant too smiled and left the kitchen.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi was getting ready for the holi celebration but was lost in her thoughts.

Purvi's POV-' ye kya ho raha h mere saath... aisi feeling.. aisa ehsaas.. jo pehle kabhi nai hua.. achanak se... gosh mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h..please god.. kuch toh ishaara do..'

Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek.

She instantly turned and saw kavin who has just applied gulaal on her cheek.

Kavin-" happy holi.."

Purvi was stunned for a second. She was not able to say anything.

Kavin-" kya hua?"

No response. She was looking at him with confused expressions.

Kavin shook her a bit and she came to reality.

Purvi-" huh.. haan kavin.."

Kavin-" kya ho gaya h tumhe purvi... aaj kal itni khoi khoi kyu rehti ho.."

Purvi-" mujhe nai pata mujhe kya hua h kavin... khud hi kuch samajh nai aa raha.."

Kavin-" arrey yaar tension side mei rakhkho...chalo holi khelte h... come.."

Purvi nodded and smiled saying-" happy holi..."

Kavin too smiled and they went in the lawn to play holi.

 **Meanwhile;**

CID team was playing holi in dushyant's house and ishita was just coming out of the room in the lawn when someone pulled her in the corner.

She was shocked but immediately recognized the person.

Ishita-" kya dushyant.."

Dushyant pinned her against the wall and said-" ssshhh...happy holi.."

Ishita smiled and said- " haapy holi.."

Dushyant raised his hand when ishita said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant ( cutting her)-" tumhe sabse pehle rang lagaane ka haq sirf mujhe hi h.."

Ishita blushed and he gently applied red gulaal on her left cheek...

 ** _Ye laal ishq ye malaal ishq_**

 ** _Ye aib ishq ye baer ishq..._**

 ** _Ye laal ishq ye malaal ishq_**

 ** _Ye aib ishq ye baer ishq..._**

 ** _Ishq ishq ishq..._**

Dushyant-" I love you ishita..."

Ishita-" I love you too..."

Dushyant moved her hand from her cheek to her neck... shoulder.. and was moving down when ishita held his hand.

Dushyant looked at her and she blushed while looking down...

 _ **Tujh sang baer lagaaya aisa...**_

 _ **Tujh sang baer lagaaya aisa...**_

 _ **Raha na mai phir apne jaisa...**_

 _ **Ho... raha na mai phir apne jaisa...**_

Dushyant lifted her cheek and smiled naughtily. Ishita instantly turned and dushyant held her shoulder from back.

He removed her hairs from the back and held her waist while applying gulaal on it. Ishita shivered and held his hand. Dushyant smiled and kissed her back. Ishita closed her eyes and smiled feeling him.

 _ **Mera naam ishq... tera naam ishq..**_

 _ **Mera naam ishq tera naam ishq**_

 _ **Mera naam ishq tera naam ishq...**_

 _ **Mera naam tera naam mera naam ishq ye...**_

 _ **Laal ishq ye malaal ishq...**_

 ** _Ye aib ishq ye baer ishq_...**

Ishita turned to him and he applied little gulaal near her lips while looking at her.

She blushed and understood what he meant. She closed her eyes and dushyant smiled. He too closed his eyes and leaned closer and they shared a passionate kiss...

 _ **Apna naam badal du...ya tera naam chupa lu..**_

 _ **Ya chod ke saari yaad mai bairaag utha lu...**_

They separated and ishita hugged him tightly.

Dushyant hugged her back and started kissing her neck. They both were totally lost in each other.

 _ **Bas ek rahe mera kaam ishq..**_

 _ **Mera kaam ishq mera kaam ishq...**_

 _ **Mera naam ishq tera naam ishq..**_

 _ **Mera naam tera naam mera naam ishq ye..**_

 _ **Laal ishq ye malaal ishq...**_

 _ **Ye aib ishq ye baer ishq..**_

 _ **Ye laal ishq ye malaal ishq..**_

 _ **Ye aib ishq ye baer ishq..**_

 _ **Ishq ishq ishq...**_

Suddenly they heard shreya's voice-" ishita.."

Ishyant separated and ishita said-" aayi shreya.."

But dushyant didn't leave her.

Ishita-" jaane do na dushyant.. please.."

Dushyant smiled and said-" achcha theek h.. jao.."

He left her and ishita immediately applied gulaal on his cheek and ran away saying-" happy holi.."

Dushyant touched his cheek and smiled and he too went towards lawn.

 **In the evening;**

Purvi was sitting in her room when kavin entered in saying-" hey.."

Purvi got up from the bed and said-" hii.."

But she became surprised seeing bag in his hand.

Purvi-" ye bag?"

Kavin-" actually tumhe bye bolne aaya tha.."

Purvi( confused)-" bye... par kyu.."

Kavin-" mai jaa raha hu issliye.."

Purvi-" jaa rahe ho.."

Kavin-" haa.. tumhare chacha ke khilaaf saboot mil gaye h.. aur toh aur uss bomb blast mei ek aadmi bach gaya h.. jaise hi use hosh aaega.. hum sab usse pooch taach karenge.. and I'm sure ki wo sab sach bata deta...so mera kaam khatm... and I'm leaving.."

Purvi was holding her tears but it flowed down her cheeks.

Kavin( surprised)-" tum ro kyu rahi ho.. kya hua?"

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" kuch nai.. jaana h na tumhe.. jao...and mai kyu rokungi.. kis haq se.. aur tum rukoge bhi kyu.. I mean mere bolne se kya fark padega.."

Kavin-" purvi.. are you okay.."

Purvi-" no I'm not.. nai admit karna chahti thi par.. kavin.. I LOVE YOU.."

Kavin was stunned hearing this.

Purvi-" I really do.. pichle do teen din se mere andar confusion chal raha tha but ab sab clear h..I'm sorry.. I know it was a sudden confession... wo.. I'm sorry.."

Saying this, she went towards the terrace.

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant dropped ishita home and they were talking casually while having coffee.

Ishita-" ek baat batao dushyant.. "

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishita-" tum jealous hue the na jab mai sid ke baare mei baat karti thi.."

Dushyant smiled and said-" actually haan.. mujhe bilkul achcha nai lagta h wo.."

Ishita laughed at this.

Dushyant-" tumhe badi hasi aa rahi h.."

Ishita-" he is engaged yaar.. aur ye plan tha.. mera.. kavin aur purvi ka.."

Ishita bit her tongue when she realized what she said.

Dushyant-" kya kaha tumne... tumhara kavin aur purvi ka plan.. purvi ismei kaha se aayi.. haan.."

Ishita-" wo.. dushyant.. actually.."

Dushyant-" actually kya..."

Ishita-" dushyant.. Jo mai kehne jaa rahi hu use bahut calmly suno.."

Ishita told everything to dushyant taht why purvi did this after listening to which dushyant became shocked.

Dushyant-" really.."

Ishita-" really.. aur issiliye purvi ne ye naatak kiya tha.."

Dushyant-" aur maine purvi ko itna kuch kaha.. I should say sorry to her..."

Ishita nodded.

Dushyant-" rather I should say thank you to her.."

Ishita-" thank you kyu.."

Dushyant kept his hand on her and said-" kyunki uski wajah se mujhe mere pyaar ka ehsaas ho gaya.."

Ishita smiled and kept her hand on his saying-" wo toh h..."

They both smiled to each other.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi was standing on the terrace and was sobbing silently when she felt someone's presence.

She knew who might be the person and so, she didn't turn.

Voicr-" purvi.."

Purvi( without turning)-" I'm sorry kavin.. mujhe pata h mujhe iss tarah se nai bolna chahiye tha.."

Kavin-" tum meri baat sunogi.."

Kavin turned her towards him and said-" purvi... mai pehle ek ladki se pyaar karta tha.. sneha naam tha uska... wo meri dost bhi thi.. par mai kabhi usse kuch keh nai paaya... aur phir jab mujhe pata chala ki wo kisi aur se pyaar karti h.. toh pyaar par se mera vishwaas uth gaya tha.. socha tha ki ab kabhi bhi dobaara pyaar nai ho paega.. par.."

He stopped in the middle, cupped her face and said-" tumne purvi.. tumne mujhe ye yakeen dilaaya ki dobaara pyaar ho sakta h.. and yes I LOVE YOU TOO... aur agar aaj tum nai bolti.. toh shaayad mai realise bhi nai kar paata..."

Purvi immediately huged him and he too hugged her back.

Purvi-" toh ab mat jao na.."

Kavin-" jaana toh padega hi... mission poora ho gaya h..'

Purvi pouted and kavin-" but don't worry.. jald hi aaunga.. apne parents ke saath.."

Purvi blushed and said-" mai intezaar karungi.."

Kavin-" ab mai jao.."

Purvi separated and turned to other side saying-" jao.."

Kavin kissed her cheek and said-" tum bahut cute ho.."

Purvi's anger vanished and she turned to him saying-" achcha theek h.. jao.. pahuch ke inform kar dena.. aur haan apna khayaal rakhna.. bahut careless ho tum.."

Kavin smiled and said-" tum ho na mera dhyaan rakhne ke liye.."

Purvi too smiled and nodded.

He kissed her forehead and said-" bye.."

Purvi-" bye.."

And kavin went towards his house.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked it..**

 **So stay tuned to know what will happen further...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all…**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, Guest, Luv duo ND purvi, Mouni, Priya077, Ashi, noname, subhi singh, lolbit…Thank you all sooo much… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Next day;**

Kavin was preparing breakfast or himself when he heard doorbell.

Kavin-" itni subha kaun hoga?"

Thinking this, he opened the door and was surprised to see dushyant.

Kavin smiled and said-" arrey dushyant tum… andar aao na…"

Dushyant too smiled and said-" hey kavin… good morning…"

Dushyant entered in and kavin said-" good morning yaar…"

They came in the dining area and kavin said-" tu baith mai breakfast laata hu…"

Dushyant nodded and kavin brought the breakfast.

He started serving and dushyant said-" toh… congrats yaar…"

Kavin sat and said-" kisliye?"

Dushyant-" arrey mission accomplished… issliye…"

Kavin-" iska matlab ki uss criminal ko hosh aa agaya…"

Dushyant-" haa… aur aaj shaam tak wo apni statement de dega…"

Kavin smiled and said-" that's really a good news…"

Dushyant-" waise ek aur good news h…"

Kavin-" kya?"

Dushyant blushed a bit and said-" wo… actually…"

Kavin-" ohoo… bada blush kar rahe ho… koi mil gayi h kya?"

Dushyant-" actually… haa…"

Kavin-" kya… kaun?"

Dushyant-" wo…"

Kavin smiled and said-" okay okay… let me guess… mai use jaanta hu…"

Dushyant smiled and nodded.

Kavin-" wo humare saath kaam karti h…"

Dushyant again nodded.

Kavin smiled widely and said-" aur uska naam I se shuru hota h…"

Dushyant nodded once again and kavin said-" yesss… I knew it… mujhe pata tha ki finally tujhe ishita se pyaar ho jaega… h ki nai.."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" haa yaar… I mean mujhe khud nai pata chala ki kab mai ishita se pyaar karne laga… shaayad pata bhi nai chalta agar purvi ne naatak nai kiya hota h…"

Kavin-" matlab ishita ne tumhe sab bata diya…"

Dushyant-" haan… aur ab bas ek kaam baaki h… nai actually do…"

Kavin (confused)-" kaun se do kaam…"

Dushyant-" pehla… mujhe purvi se maafi maangni h… aur doosra… tumhare liye ek sundar susheel ladki dhundhna…"

Kavin blushed a bit and said-" pehla kaam toh tum kar lo… par doosra kaam ho gaya h…"

Dushyant (screaming a bit)-" kya?"

Kavin smiled and said-" haan dushyant… I'm in love…"

Dushyant-" congo buddy… par wo h kaun…"

Kavin-" tum use jaante ho…"

Dushyant (confused)-" mai use jaanta hu… kaun…"

Kavin-" wahi… jisse tum maafi maangne waale ho…"

Dushyant looked at him wide eyed and kavin just nodded.

Dushyant smiled and said-" tum aur purvi…"

Kavin-" haa dushyant… I mean hum dono ko nai pata chala ki kab humei ek dusre se pyaar ho gaya… and you know… she confessed first… aur agar wo nai bolti toh shaayad mai kabhi samajh hi nai pata ki mai bhi usse pyaar karta hu…"

Dushyant-" tab toh mujhe purvi ko thank you bhi kehna chahiye…"

Kavin-" thank you kyu…"

Dushyant held his hand and said-" aaj jo tumhare chehre pe ye khushi dekh raha hu… uske liye… iss baat ke liye ki tumhare andar jo sneha ka gham itne saal se tha… use purvi ne humesha ke liye mita diya… aur tere chehre pe ek genuine smile le aayi…"

Kavin smiled and said-" wo toh h…"

Dushyant-" achcha ab jaldi se breakfast kar le… bureau jaana h…"

Kavin smirked and said-" haa haa… kisi special se milne ke liye…"

Dushyant blushed a bit and said-" chup chaap breakfast karo…"

Kavin smiled and they continued the breakfast.

 **In the bureau;**

Kavin and dushyant reached the bureau and saw that only ishita was present.

Dushyant smiled and went towards her saying-" good morning…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" good morning…"

Kavin barged in and said-" ishita… mai bhi hu… mujhe bhi good morning wish kar sakti ho…"

Ishita blushed a bit and said-" good morning kavin…"

Kavin-" waise ab mujhe pata chala ki dushyant bureau aane ke liye jaldi kyu kar raha tha…"

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Kavin-" arrey ishita humesha pehle aati h na bureau… toh issliye…"

Ishita-" kya kavin…"

Kavin smiled and said-" waise mujhe pata chal gaya h tum dono ke baare mei… so congrats… hone waali bhabhiji…"

Ishyant blushed and dushyant said-" waise ishita… tumhe kavin ko bhi congrats kehna chahiye…"

Ishita-" haa kavin… congrats… mission accomplish hone ki khushi mei party toh deni hogi…"

Dushyant-" party toh deni hi hogi ishita… lekin mission ke liye nai…"

Ishita-" toh phir?"

Dushyant-" kavin se hi pooch lo…"

Ishita looked at kavin and saw him blushing and said-" kavin… tum blush kar rahe ho… kya hua?"

Kavin-" wo…"

Dushyant (cutting him)-" pyaar ho gaya h janaab ko… purvi se…"

Ishita (shocked)-" kya… kaha… kab… kaise?"

Kavin-" wait yaar… mai sab batata hu…"

And he told how purvi confessed her love to him.

Ishita-" wow… how sweet kavin… so ab toh grand party chahiye…"

Kavin smiled and said-" pakka…"

Just then one by one everyone started coming.

After sometimes, dushyant took a file and went towards ishita.

Dushyant-" sweetheart…"

Ishita's eyes got widened and she looked here and there ensuring no one heard that.

Ishita-" tum paagal ho kya?"

Dushyant-" haan… tumhare pyaar mei…"

Ishita smiled on hearing this.

Dushyant too smiled and said-" aur jab aise smile karti ho na… toh aur bhi khoobsurat lagti ho…"

Ishita blushed and said-" achcha waise koi kaam tha…"

Dushyant sat beside her and said-" ek case darj karaana h…"

Ishita-" kaisa case?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" wo kya h na… ki mera dil kahi kho gaya h… wahi dhundhna h…"

Ishita smiled and said-" achcha… aakhri baar tumhara dil kaha tha.."

Dushyant-" mere seene mei…"

Ishita took a pencil and paper and said seriously-" kisi pe shaq…"

Dushyant-" haan… ek ladki pe shaq h…"

Ishita-" hmmm… kaun…"

Dushyant leaned to her and whispered-" tumpar…"

Ishiat looked at him and they shared a cute eye-lock but a voice startled them.

Voice-" dushyant…"

They came to reality and saw abhijeet.

Dushyant instantly got up and said-" haa abhijeet sir…"

Abhijeet-" ek case report hua h… chalein?"

Dushyant-" sure sir…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" ek baat kehni thi…"

Dushyant-" kya sir?"

Abhijeet-" jab kisi ki aankhon mei kho jaane ka iraada ho… toh pehle aas paas ki surrounding dekh leni chahiye…"

Ishyant looked at each other and then at abhijeet.

Dushyant-" wo… actually… I mean… sorry sir…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" hota h… hota h… ab chalein?"

Dushyant nodded and they went towards crime spot.

 **In the afternoon;**

Kavin was working on a file when he got a call.

He smiled seeing the caller ID and picked the call saying-" hey purvi.."

Purvi-" hey kavin… kaise ho…"

Kavin-" bas tumhe hi yaad kar raha tha…"

He went towards a side where no one can listen to his conversation.

Purvi-" achcha tumhe ek news deni thi…"

Kavin-" kya?"

Purvi-" pata h… mai aaj dad ki company mei interview dene gayi thi… as a normal candidate… HR ko pata nai tha ki mai kiski beti hu… and…"

Kavin-" and?"

Purvi-" mai select ho gayi… yipeee… "

Kavin smiled and said-" congrats purvi…ye toh wakai mei bahut badi khushi ki baat h… so… mujhe treat chahiye…"

Purvi too smiled and said-" zaroor… toh bolo… kab aur kaha milna h…"

Kavin-" aaj raat 8 baje… hotel alfredo mei…"

Purvi-" I'll be there…"

Kavin-" okay bye…"

Purvi-" kavin…"

Kavin-" haan…"

Purvi smiled and said-" I Love You…"

Kavin too smiled and said-" I Love You even more…"

They hung the call and kavin went towards dushyant.

Kavin-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" haan…"

Kavin-" aaj shaam 8 baje tum aur ishita hotel alfredo mei aa jaana…"

Dushyant-" kyu… I mean tum treat dene waale ho…"

Kavin smiled and said-" haan…"

Dushyant too smiled and said-" tab toh zaroor aaenge…"

Kavin-" bas timely aa jaana…"

Dushyant-" jo hokum janaab…"

Kavin laughed at this and they continued their work.

 **Night at hotel alfredo;**

Kavin reached their first followed by ishyant.

They settled themselves and just then purvi came.

Dushyant and purvi looked at each other and smiled a bit.

Purvi sat beside kavin.

An awkward silence was prevailing and finally dushyant said-" thanks purvi…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" kisliye?"

Dushyant-" agar tumne wo naatak nai kiya hota… toh mujhe apne pyaar ka realization nai hota… aur ek thanks aur… kavin ki life mei fir se khushiya laane ke liye…"

Kavin smiled and purvi said-" you are welcome dushyant…"

Ishita-" so finally… sab sahi ho gaya…"

Kavin-" wo toh h… finally… so… purvi…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Kavin forwarded his hand and said-" will you dance with me?"

Purvi smiled and said-" haan…"

She put her hand on his and they went towards the dance floor.

Ishyant looked at each other and dushyant said-" ishita…"

Ishita smiled and said-" haan…"

Dushyant-" khaane ka order karein?"

Ishita's smile vanished and she said-" kya?"

Dushyant laughed on this and said-" arrey mai mazaak kar raha tha… chalein dance floor pe…"

Ishita nodded and they went towards the dance floor.

The song was playing…

 _ **Pyaar ki ye kahaani suno…  
Ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…  
Hoti kya hai jawaani suno…  
Ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**_

 _ **Wo bhi ek daur tha waqt hi aur tha  
Jab wo the ajnabee…  
Dono tanha se the par wo kehte kise  
Baat jo dil mei thi…**_

 _ **Pyaar ki ye kahaani suno…  
Ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…  
Hoti kya hai jawaani suno…  
Ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**_

The song ended and after having dinner, kavin went along with ishyant and purvi went towards her house.

 **On the way;**

Ishyant and kavin were talking casually.

Kavin-" yaar uss criminal ne statement diya…"

Ishita-" nai kavin… actually use hosh toh aa gaya h… par uski condition stable nai h…"

Dushyant-" ya… par doctors ne kaha h ki kal subha tak wo stable ho jaega…"

Kavin-" hmmm… hope so…"

Suddenly his phone rang and he picked up saying-" haa purvi…"

Ishyant looked at each other and smirked.

Purvi-" mai ghar pahuch gayi…"

Kavin-" okay… ab tum rest karo…"

Purvi-" haa mai… aahhh…"

The call was cut.

Kavin (tensed)-" hello.. hello purvi…"

He again dialed his number but it was switched off.

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" wo… achanak se call cut ho gayi and purvi ka phone switch off ho gaya…"

Ishita-" may be phone gir gaya ho…"

Kavin-" par mujhe kuch gadbad lag rahi h…"

Dushyant-" chill yaar… hum purvi ke ghar chalte h… okay…"

Kavin-" okay…"

And they headed towards her house.

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **So… what happened to purvi…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all…**

 **Guests, Update Kevi, mithi, mouni, Aquagirl770, Drizzle 1640, Ashi, Ashwiniathval, Subhi Singh, fancy pari, Kavi fan, Luv duo ND purvi, pinky, lolbit, Kavufan, cid ki deewani, thank u all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the last chapter…**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!SECOND LOVE!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Ishyant and kavin reached purvi's house and rang the bell.

Vinod opened the door and said-" arrey kavin tum…"

Kavin-" purvi kaha h uncle…"

Vinod-" wo toh tumhare saath hi thi na…"

Ishita-" par uncle purvi ghar aa gayi thi… usne phone kiya tha…"

Vinod-" par beta wo ghar aayi hi nai…"

Dushyant-" iska matlab jab purvi ghar mei enter karne wali hogi tabhi uspe hamla hua hoga…"

Kavin saw a mobile broken on ground near the door.

He picked it and said-" sahi kaha dushyant…"

Suddenly his phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and said-" private number…"

He put the phone on speaker and said-" hello…"

Voice-" hey gaurav… or better to say inspector kavin…"

Vinod (in low voice)-" ye toh vishal h…"

Vishal-" purvi mere kabze mei h… agar use sahi salaamat chahte ho toh kal subha mere informer ko andheri road ki band factory mei le aao… aur koi hoshiyaari mat karna aur apne teammates ko bataane ki koi zarurat nai h…"

Saying this, he disconnected the call and vinod said-" ye sab kya ho gaya…"

Dushyant-" uncle aap chinta mat kariye… hum sab purvi ko le aaenge…"

Kavin-" haa uncle… I have a plan…"

Vinod-" kaisa plan…"

Kavin told something after listening to which, dushyant said-" okay done…"

Kavin-" pehle humei ACP sir se baat karke uss criminal ko hospital se discharge karaana hoga…"

Ishita-" wo mai karungi…"

Dushyant-" nai ishita… tum iss plan mei shaamil nai ho…"

Ishita-" par kyu…"

Dushyant-" kyunki ye bahut dangerous h and no more argument…"

Ishita-" but…"

Dushyant-" maine kaha na…"

Ishita made a face and said-" theek h…"

Kavin smiled a bit seeing their cute fight and said-" ab chalo, ACP sir se baat karte h…"

Dushyant nodded and after dropping ishita, they went towards ACP sir.

 **Next morning;**

Vishal was waiting for kavin outside the factory when a car came and halted a bit far from him.

A person got down from the car and vishal was stunned to see dushyant along with the criminal.

Vishal-" kavin kaha h?"

Dushyant-" tumhe bas criminal se matlab h na… use mai laau ya kavin… kya fark padta h…"

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin entered from the back of the factory and attacked on the two goons standing near the window and started looking for purvi.

 **On the other side;**

Vishal-" baat toh tumne sahi kahi… ab chalo… use mere hawaale karo…"

Dushyant-" nai… pehle tum purvi ko laao…"

Vishal smirked and said-" ab mai tumhe ek aisa tohfa dunga ki tum bina koi sawaal kiye… mere aadmi ko mujhe saup doge…."

He signaled something and dushyant was confused.

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin was carefully looking for purvi and he saw her lying unconscious on the floor and his hands and legs were tied.

Kavin immediately went towards her, untied her and sprinkled water on her face.

Slowly she regained her senses and saw kavin.

Purvi (happily)-" kavin…"

She immediately hugged him and he too hugged her back.

Kavin-" yaha se nikalte h…"

 **On the other side;**

Dushyant was stunned to see that vishal has also kidnapped ishita.

Dushyant (moving forward)-" ishita…"

Vishal-" stop their dushyant warna mai ise goli maar doonga…"

Dushyant stopped at his place.

Vishal-" good… ab jaldi se use mere hawaale karo… right now…"

No sooner did he say that than they all heard a gunshot.

Vishal turned and saw kavin.

Kavin-" itni bhi kya jaldi h chachaji… zara agal bagal dekhiye…"

Vishal saw sideways and was stunned to see the whole CID team.

Vishal-" dekh kya rahe ho… maaro sabko…"

The fight began and kavin took purvi to safe side saying-" purvi tum yahi rehna… baahar mat aana…"

Purvi nodded and kavin went.

Ishita was fighting with a goon when she heard a scream. She turned and saw dushyant who just shot the goon who was about to shoot her.

Dushyant winked to her and went and ishita smiled saying-" love you dushyant…"

The fight was going on when vishal put his gun on ishita's forehead saying-" band karo sab…"

They all stopped fighting and dushyant said-" ishita…"

Vishal-" koi hoshiyaari mat karna… ACP… mujhe yaha se safely nikalne do… warna mai ise maar dunga…"

Suddenly someone fired a bullet on vishal's hand.

They all turned and were shocked to see purvi.

Purvi-" don't move Mr. Vishal… you are under arrest…"

Vishal left ishita and purvi arrested him.

They sent vishal to jail and kavin came to purvi saying-" purvi tum…"

Purvi-" haan kavin.. mai ek undercover cop thi… aur ye mera mission tha…"

Dushyant-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan…"

Ishita-" par tumne bataaya kyu nai… I mean humei toh bata sakti thi…"

ACP sir-" maine mana kiya tha… ur agar baatein ho gayi ho… toh tum log ghar jao… aaj tum chaaro ka half day… purvi… tum kal se join karna.."

Purvi-" yes sir…"

They all left for their house.

 **In kavi's car;**

Kavin was angry with purvi and so he was not talking to her.

Purvi sensed that and said-" naraaz ho…"

No response.

Purvi-" sorry kavin…"

Again, no response…

Purvi smiled and applied emergency break and the car stopped with a jerk.

Kavin-" are you mad…"

Purvi smiled and said-" chalo… kam se kam bola toh…"

Kavin-" tum bahut dusht ho purvi.."

Purvi-" I know…"

Kavin-" I hate you.."

Purvi kissed his cheek and said-" I love you…"

Kavin smiled and hugged her saying-" I love you too…"

 **In ishyant's car;**

Dushyant was driving a bit roughly and ishita was confused on his behavior.

Ishita-" kya hua…"

Dushyant-" kuch nai…"

Ishita kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" dushyant…"

Dushyant stopped the car, went outside and stood near the bonnet. Ishita came out towards him saying-" kya ho gaya yaar…"

Dushyant-" fir se…. fir se meri wajah tumhari jaan khatre mei padi… kyu…"

Ishita-" dushyant ye tum kya keh rahe ho…"

Dushyant-" sahi keh raha hu ishita… agar maine kal tumhe humare saath chalne se mana nai kiya hota… toh tumhara kidnap nai hota…"

Ishita-" dushyant tum bahut bade paagal ho.. yaha dekho…"

Dushyant looked at her and she said-" jab tak tum mere saath ho… mujhe kuch nai hoga…"

Dushyant smiled and they hugged each other…

Dushyant-" I love you…"

Ishita-" love you too…"

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **So… end of the chapter and end of the story as well…**

 **Hope you all liked it…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
